LoZ: Crescent Light Chronicles
by Moonlight-Zelda
Summary: The Triforce's balance is suddenly disrupted. It had been a week since their return. Link and Zelda depart in search of Shadow, unaware of the gravity of the situation. - ZeLink, with some other pairings
1. PART I: Chapter I: Starlit Blaze

**LoZ: Crescent Light Chronicles**

(Main story to SvsL)

**Chapter I**

Blood spattered the night. Cries rent the air. Flames erupted into the moonless sky.

A raid.

Warriors and lavender eyed creatures swarmed the large town of Lyrako, south of Ordan. Selena broke into a run. The blazing firelight danced around her, making her hip length hair, like strands of electrum, appear coppery in the harsh light. She jumped aside, backing into a smoldering alley as mounted warriors thundered past, the hooves of one nearly clipping her.

Selena pivoted, darting out of the thin path, coughing as another billowing cloud of smoke wafted to her. Eyes and lungs burning, she ducked around a large draft as it reared up, the whites of it's eyes showing.

It's knotted reins caught a foreleg as the plate-sized hooves slammed on the cobblestone, sliding. The large equine whinnied in surprise an pain as the braided leather snapped against it's leg. Eyes wild with fear, it suddenly lost it's balance. The dappled horse toppled over on her.

Selena gasped as she hit the ground, the breath knocked out of her. Pain was shooting through her left leg. It was pinned underneath the equine's ribcage. Someone suddenly grabbed her under the arms, pulling as she attempted to jerk her leg away while the horse's frantically pawing hooves kicked at everything in reach.

She loosed a sigh as it came free, the person pulling her to her feet. Selena turned, seeing a militia solder. "Run, if you can!" he shouted over the fire's roar, drawing his longsword to meet the opposing warriors.

Her hand hovered over the rapier in her belt as the lavender eyed creatures quickly surrounded them. Selena quickly unsheathed it as the circle grew tighter. Her blue eyes flicked around the ring of creatures warily, nervously.

One struck. It's claws pierced the militia solder's neck. Blood sprayed her white trousers and pale blue shirt, pooling around her brown, knee-length boots as it drug it's claws down the soldier. It stepped back. The corpse fell at her feet. Selena's pale complexion turned ashen.

A warrior stepped through the throng, smirking when he saw her favoring a leg. "Drop your weapon, or die," the warrior snarled, though somewhat startled by her appearance. Blue-eyed blonde Hylians were rare, by any standard.

"And if I do not surrender easily?" she inquired, raising her sword slightly.

"Then you shall suffer a great amount of pain before death, like any other," he said, motioning the creatures aside. Another warrior was tormenting one of the militia, only drawing out the person's death. "That is an example."

Another creature moved towards her, hissing. She lashed out in attack. It burst into as her slender blade connected. Selena paused, puzzled.

"Your choice: Servitude or death," the warrior snapped, leveling his weapon.

"… Neither," she returned, stepping back.

A building collapsed behind her, releasing a fresh wave of heat and sparks. There was suddenly more shouting and cries for help. The warrior half-turned.

Someone was cantering through, his steed's hooves pounding against the stone as he slashed at the creatures and warriors. A mounted foe rode beside the rider, attempting to knock him out of the saddle.

"Moron," her opponent scoffed, snapping his fingers. Half of the creatures immediately responded. "Kill him," the warrior ordered. Eight warped around the rider, spooking his horse. It shied away from them as one of the warriors struck.

The rider slipped out of the saddle, rolling away from his prancing steed. He brought hit sword across the nearest creature as he straitened. It burst into ash. Another appeared.

Selena stiffened. It was clear they were not going to halt until the order was fulfilled. As she moved forward the warrior lunged. The edge of his blade pricked her bare neck. "A shame … So few Hylians have your appearance," he drawled, pressing it closer. A thin red hair appeared across her neck. One wrong movement on her part would result in a slit throat.

She froze, knowing the warrior would gladly dispose of her. As her opponent relaxed, his eyes on her sweat moistened and smoke-smudged face. Selena slowly, cautiously, brought the tip of her sword upwards. She struck, immediately jumping back. His blood spattered the heated cobblestone. He swore, his blade barely missing her.

Selena stumbled backwards, feeling the breeze of his weapon. The warrior's gaze was murderous. She swallowed painfully, her throat raw from the smoke. "And now?" Selena inquired, seeking an alternative route.

"You die, like any other headstrong wretch!" the warrior spat, raising his sword as crimson spread down his tan sleeve. He charged her. She sidestepped, pivoting. The flat of her blade connected with the warrior's back.

Selena turned, not waiting to see what happened, and broke into a run. She winced, hearing a shrill whiny and sickening crunch. The young woman shuddered involuntarily, knowing the warrior had been trampled. A sharp cry of pain brought her attention back to the rider.

Blood was running down the young man's bare arm, flowing from the front of his shoulder. Crimson against his lightly tanned skin. It was his sword arm. He grimaced in pain, plunging his weapon into the one who'd attacked him. The creature hissed in agony, the blade jutting out it's back.

Like the one she had struck, it burst into ash. Though deadly, the possessed a weak physical defense. The remaining creatures saw that he was weakening, and advanced.

Her throat constricted with concern. One somehow noticed her footsteps over the fire's roar, turning. Selena hesitantly slowed, raising her weapon defensively. Selena hesitantly slowed, unnoticed by the rider and the creature he was dueling. The other was watching her like a hawk, observing every movement.

It was as if the creature held Wisdom. The thought was absurd, yet somehow plausible. Selena paused, meeting the lavender eyed gaze. It pounced.

She stepped back, raising her arm instinctively to protect her face. Claws ripped into her forearm. Selena gasped, icy pain burning at the gashes. It moved to strike again.

It's sharp, curved claws clashed with her sword, sliding. The grating sound raised the hairs on the back of her neck. She jerked her weapon away, thrusting it forward. Her blade pierced it's neck.

The ashes scattered with a heated gust from a crumbling building. Sparks and bits of blazing wood pelted the ground. Selena sidestepped, narrowly evading a shower of sparks, and dashed towards him.

He looked up, pressing his hand his hand over the claw wounds. Scarlet was dribbling over his fingers. "Are you alright?" she inquired, hesitantly touching his arm. The rider's emerald eyed gaze locked on her face, startled. He suddenly grasped Selena's arm, jerking her aside.

A riderless horse thundered past, blood running down it's flank. She winced as his hand slid over the claw marks, pain coursing through the wounds anew. The rider released her arm, glancing at his further bloodied palm in astonishment.

A nearby whinny caught his attention. The rider's buckskin was rearing up, pawing at an offending creature. A black hoof caught it in the shoulder as the equine came down, snorting. He wiped his hand on his forest green trousers and sheathed his sword, lightly touching her shoulder. "Come!" the rider said urgently, shouting to be heard over the fire.

He jogged towards his steed, Selena trailing behind him. The onyx haired rider reached up, his fingers closing around the knotted reins. "Steady, steady …" the young man said soothingly, running a hand down it's sweat moistened neck.

The horse's nostrils were flared, it's muscles tight with anticipation as it pawed the stone. Selena gently stroked it's flank, attempting to calm it more so. She paused as her fingers brushed over a brand, taking her hand away. The outline of a Triforce was branded into the equine's skin, letters H and K in the center triangle.

Was he a rouge, or a Knight of Hyrule?

The rider swung into the saddle, extending a hand. She pushed her uncertainty away, grasping it. He pulled her up behind him, and slapped the reins against his steed's neck.

It broke into a full gallop.

* * * * *

_A young woman slowly backed up, droids forming a tight half-moon around her. The girl's hair was a light blonde, her eyes a colbat blue. She appeared to be fifteen or sixteen, naught more._

_Her back bumped against the cool stone wall. Fear entered her eyes._

_Another person appeared outside the half-moon smirking. Something snapped. The droids parted, allowing the person to enter. "Lycoris …" the blonde said softly, startled. _

_The dark eyed gaze held hatred, Dark Energy flickering at her palms. The arrival attacked. _

Zelda sat bolt-upright. Her sapphire blue eyes were soon shadowed with pondering. "… Who are they?" she inquired softly, standing.

She walked onto the balcony of her chambers, bare feet padding against the cool white marble. A light breeze toyed with her loose, golden blonde hair and floor length nightgown. The lilac silk blew around her legs, shimmering slightly in the starlight.

It had been a week since they'd returned to the world of Light.

The sound of Link's Horse Call drifted to her ears, gracing the silent night. Zelda leaned on the smooth railing, scanning the garden.

He was lounging in the cherry blossom three, eyes closed as he played the relaxing melody . She pushed herself away from the railing, her thoughts returning to the dream as she turned.

Was it prophetic? Outlining the future?

Zelda sighed, pinching the bride of her nose. "Who are they?" she asked herself again, exasperation touching her tone. She lowered her hand after a moment, pulling one of the doors open. The guard started, before breathing a sigh of relief. He bowed as she passed, moving towards the spiraling stairwell.

She trailed her hand down the banister, picking up the hem of her gown as she half-jogged down the stairs. Something was prodding at the back of her mind, though she couldn't say what. The Horse Call abruptly fell silent.

Zelda paused, before running into the garden. Link was now facing the cherry blossom tree, staring at it. Pink petals were swirling around the starlit garden, blowing around the ground.

"What is it, Link?" she inquired softly, slowly walking towards him. He turned, startled.

"Zelda? Did I wake you?" Link asked, stepping nearer. She shook her head, watching the tree lose yet more blossoms. It was as if it were going dormant early, though spring was not yet half over.

"… I do not understand … First the dream, and now this?" Zelda mused, gesturing to the tree.

"You had a prophetic dream?"

"I am not sure, to be truthful …"

"Odd … I have been feeling uneasy since dusk set in …" Link whispered, confusion touching his expression. A sharp, piercing pain suddenly branded the Triforce symbol on the back of their hands. He winced as Zelda bit her lower lip, both pieces of the Triforce glowing.

The affinity based colors faded to gold after a moment, the pain diminishing as the glow did. Link's icy blue gaze met Zelda's sapphire blue one. "Goddesses …" Link breathed, the back of his hand still tingling.

"Link … The balance is off …" Zelda whispered, staring at him. The Triforce suddenly seemed uneven - The power incomplete.

**End Chapter I**

**

* * *

  
**

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and that it wasn't a dissapointment._

_There should be about 30ish chapters in this fanfiction, so I'll be working on it awhile._


	2. Chapter II: Departure

**Chapter II**

Zelda's eyes expressed clear concern, whilst Link's were darkened. "Do you suppose Shadow is …?"

Link shook his head, glancing up at the star speckled sky. Cherry blossoms continued to swirl on the gentle breeze, turning a pale pink. " … I don't know …" he mused, his fingers wrapping around the Forest, which dangled from a silver chain.

The pale emerald sphere had a faint glow, visible through his clenched, gauntleted hand. A crystallized water droplet hung from Link's ear, glistening in the starlight. Upon his left wrist, overlapping the gauntlet, was a coppery wrist band. The Aqua and Flare.

Zelda shifted her weight, the soft grass tickling her ankles as she stepped off the pathway, nearer to Link. His expression held dignified resolve. "He was headed south towards Termina … Shadow _should_ be at the boarder by now … It's five days by horseback. I'll depart at daybreak," Link said, fierce determination burning in his eyes.

She touched her bare hand to his cheek, stepping closer. "I shall accompany you …"

"No," Link said flatly, startling her. "What will Hyrule do without their Princess - No, soon-to-be Queen?" You are their symbol of hope."

"I am more than a title - I am also a person," she countered, knowing many held her in high esteem. Almost above humanity. "A person that cares about more than just her country. You are going to have company, unwelcome or no," Zelda said firmly, touching her index finger to his soft lips, silencing his objections. "King Ralis and Brother Darbus shall understand if a regent rules in my stead, for a restricted time."

Link's shoulders slumped in defeat. "You've made your point," he sighed, annoyed with himself for giving in. "I'll restock Epona's saddlebags while you prepare," Link said, striding towards the stables.

Zelda looked up as the guard knocked on her door. "Enter," she called, tucking the Royal Tiara inside a small leather pouch. The oaken door opened, an elderly man stepping inside.

Though wizened with age, his step was light and energy clearly vigorous. His sweeping green robes brushed the floor, offset by alert hazel eyes, set in a wrinkled face. "You requested my presence, Highness?" he inquired pleasantly, despite the earliness of the hour.

She nodded, feeling his gaze. "Yes … I wish to ask something of you, Minister Crofton," Zelda returned, turning. Her blue kirtle swirled around her legs, the hem swinging to a stop several inches about the toes of her booted feet.

"Haste does not always profit, child … Continue, if you will," Crofton said calmly as the clock chimed four, sensing her urgency.

"I've need of departure, with the sole company of a young man named Link … I wish for you to assume regency during my absence. Presuming we locate the third party, I shall return soon …"

Lord Crofton stroked his short silver beard, pondering. "You must leave?"

She nodded again, carefully watching his expression. "Though not yet knighted, Link is worthy of the honor …" Zelda added, before the question rose.

"I sense you cannot tell me where you are going - Her Highness also seems irritated at the thought of an escort …." Crofton observed, gauging the look in her eyes before mentioning the idea. "… I know you would not depart without reason, but I ask one thing of you … Return safely …" he said softly, bowing his head.

"So I shall. You may alert the Castle after dawn," Zelda said reassuringly, placing a hand on her advisor and friend's shoulder. Crofton stood, quickly embracing the young woman, and left her to finish preparing.

* * * * *

Link swung into the saddle, nudging the palomino mare into a walk. Epona nickered, glancing at the pure white gelding her master was untying from the wall. The elegant equines sagely plodded along, shod hooves clipping on the stone.

He paused, seeing a young woman emerge from the Palace doors. She immediately moved towards him. Link reined Epona to a stop, glancing down at the blue-clad arrival.

Zelda's loosely braided hair hung over her shoulder, bound with a blue thread. A small leather pouch, much like his own, was belted to her waist. It continued to swing slightly as her loping gate slowed to a walk when she neared the horses. Link leaned down in his saddle, offering the gelding's reins.

She accepted them, pulling them over the white's neck. Link's brow arched as she mounted, seeing the hilt of a knife at the top of her boot. Zelda settled in a sidesaddle position, pointedly covering the gleaming steel with her coarse frock.

"I am astonished they let you go so easily," Link said softly, breaking the silence.

"That is because I only spoke with Minister Crofton …" She replied, adjusting her grip on the reins. Link nodded, recalling the kindly, yet elderly man Zelda had introduced him to.

"Are you fully prepared?" he inquired, running his hand down Epona's smooth, muscular neck. She nodded. "Alright …" Link said, nudging her into a walk as he straitened. Zelda followed, lightly slapping Sumner's neck with the reins.

The spirited gelding immediately responded, moving into a fast walk.

As soon as they were out of Castle Town she switched to the traditional position, swinging her leg over the other side of the saddle. The two horses moved into a paced trot, heading south towards Ordan.

* * * * *

"Whoa …" he said, pulling back on the reins. The buckskin halted, wearily pawing the ground. They had been riding double for some time.

Selena slid off the stallion's back as the rider dismounted, running down it's twitching side. "Thank you…" she said softly, her voice trailing off as she realized she didn't know his name.

"Think nothing of it …" he returned politely, sliding the reins back over his horses neck. "Come, Elare," the rider said, gently pulling the braided leather. "… May I know your name, miss?" he inquired as Elare slowly walked beside him, muscles twitching with exhaustion.

"Selena … What of you?" she replied, her hand still resting on Elare's lathered side.

"… Kent …" he finally replied, turning as a worn trail caught his eye. "This way," the rider said, leading Elare onto the path. The tall trees acted as a canopy, blocking the rising sun as they walked.

The winding path soon split, heading in different directions. Kent paused, before taking the angular branch. "If I remember correctly, there should be a spring near by …" he mused, walking through a clump of ferns that had grown on the path. Elare's head dipped down, quickly grabbing a bite of the thin leaves.

Selena pushed aside a branch, allowing her companion extra space. And froze.

Pure, cream colored sand stretched in front of them, surrounded by greenery and rock face. Water cascaded down the rock face in the back of the spring, rippling through the clear liquid. Faeries with a soft pink glow hovered over the darker, deeper section.

Ferns surrounded the sand covered landscape, the back half concealed by tan stone. She slowly stepped forward, taking in the scenery. "It's beautiful here .." Selena breathed as Kent joined her, moving closer to the spring.

"Yes, it is," Kent agreed, though not quite forgetting about his wounds. He led the stallion into the spring, water splashing around his boots, which rose half-way up his calves. The buckskin's black stockings shone wetly in the morning light.

He removed a cloth from the saddlebag, dipping it in the spring water. Selena stepped into the spring, pausing. It was warm, astonishingly. She walked towards him, concerned when she saw the condition of his shoulder. "Your shoulder his still bleeding, Kent … Allow me to help .."

His brow arched. "As is your arm," he pointed out, noticing that most of the torn sleeve was a violet-crimson mix. Selena flushed, holding it behind her back.

"I'm alright …" she said timidly, looking away.

"And I am to believe that … Why?" he inquired, glancing at the water. It was taking on a tinge of pink, droplets of red slowly falling into it as Elare was drinking. The stallion raised his head, snorting.

Selena combed her fingers of her good arm through Elare's flowing ebony mane, feeling the thick, yet soft hairs. She heard something sizzle, looking back to Kent. He was wringing out the cloth over the claw marks on his shoulder, pink water running down his muscular arm. The wounds momentarily foamed, knitting themselves back together.

Kent rotated his shoulder experimentally as the foam slid away, leaving it unscathed. "Not even a scratch," he said, a smile playing about his lips. "_Now_ may I see you arm?" Kent inquired, though his tone implied more of a polite command than a question.

"… Alright …" she consented softly, embarrassed by his concern. Kent lightly took her wrist, turning it so he could see the gashes. Selena winced as he peeled back her ripped sleeve, tearing the scabbing sections off the edges of the wounds.

"These are deep …" he commented, gently touching between two of the five gashes. Kent dipped the cloth again, holding it over the wounds. Selena's jaw clenched as the spring water was wrung onto the claw marks.

All five gashes began foaming, the wounds burning. He dribbled more onto the foamed area after a moment, washing the gashes as they healed. The burning sensation was lessening, her wounds nearly finished recuperating. Kent rinsed the area one more time, revealing it to be completely healed.

"Thank you …" she said softly, her face still flushed slightly as he released her arm, now satisfied. He shrugged, turning to unsaddle Elare.

"I am merely curious - Lyrako was a city of trade, an outpost if you will. Your rapier tells me you are not of merchant stock … Was there something you were entrusted to do?" Kent inquired hesitantly as he loosened the cinch, knowing the question was intrusive.

Selena squatted, splashing the spring water on her smoke-smudged face. "… Yes … My family had been tasked to locating a person dubbed Nayru's Guardian, in order to return a Harp …" she said, staring at her now downcast reflection.

"Were you separated?"

"No … The fever took Mama and Papa almost six months ago," Selena replied, straitening. Her tone wavered slightly. She felt a hand upon her shoulder.

"I apologize … I should not have pried …" he said softly, comfortingly. "Still … That is quite a burden to bear alone …"

"It is necessary, though … At least traversing as a bard does not allow starvation," Selena added, holding her hands apart as she turned. A blue glow appeared, flickering. Kent's brow arched.

A blue and violet painted harp materialized in her grasp.

"You know magic?"

"Only two spells …" Selena admitted, flushing. The ability to store an item in one's mind came only through a Time-based spell, using memory. "What of you?" she inquired, hoping to turn the conversation away from her.

"I, too, am searching for someone. But the winds have changed …"

"How so?"

"The droids have gained offensive power …" Kent replied, meeting her gaze.

"Hold a moment," Selena said, staring at her acquaintance. "You know what those creatures are?"

He nodded.

* * * * *

Link reined Epona to a halt, Sumner stopping beside the mare. Their hands were tingling again, as if falling numb.

"What does this mean?" he inquired outloud, staring at the grassy plains ahead. Link suddenly stiffened, glancing at Zelda.

The ground was vibrating. Unwelcome visitors were thundering towards the duo.

**End chapter II**

**

* * *

**

_This chapter slows down quite a bit, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it._**  
**


	3. Chapter III: Vigilance

**Chapter III: Vigilance **

Zelda's grip on the reins tightened. The swordsman nodded as Sumner pranced on the turf, eagerly awaiting the coming arrivals. Epona trotted beside the elegant equine, soft brown gaze staring at the horizon.

"Let's hasten … And now would be an excellent time!" Link added, seeing the first mud colored boar appear over the hill. He rammed his heels into Epona's sides, urging her into a gallop.

The duo reined their horses to the south, fleeing the army of mounted goblins. Excited grunts were audible behind them. A blazing arrow flew past his ear. Link gasped, feeling the blistering heat. He drew his sword, noticing a bublins on his left.

A stained steel axe glinted in the morning light. The boar neared him, it's coarse brown hairs almost brushing Epona's golden pelt. He struck. Axe and sword clashed. The Master Sword's blade gleamed yellow in a ray of light, before a green aura flared around it.

Roots burst out of the grassy field, tangling around the boar's short legs. It fell with an astonished grunt, throwing it's rider. Link's gaze scanned the plain, searching for Zelda. She was nearing the bridge.

With two bublins closing in on each side.

* * * * *

Kent turned back to unsaddling Elare, seemingly avoiding her curious gaze. He pulled the saddle off, resting it against his brown clad side. Selena's eyes followed him as he placed it on the sand, walking back to his steed.

She dipped the cloth, scrubbing along Elare's sweat-encrusted spine. Kent's expression was nonchalant, though his eyes were far away - Deep in thought.

He, too, seemed concerned about the creature's appearance. Droids, Kent had called them. The emerald eyed rider ran his hand through his tousled onyx hair, sighing. Elare nickered, nudging his master. Kent gently rubbed the stallion's velvety black muzzle, absent mindedly scratching the base of Elare's throat with his other hand.

The buckskin arched his neck, thoroughly enjoying the additional attention. Selena continued to groom the stallion, observing him. Kent shook his head, clearly frustrated. He slowly lowered his hands, his gaze now focused on her.

"What is it?" she inquired, pausing. Curiosity seemed to intensify his stare.

"Naught …" Kent returned after a moment, looking away. He dipped, rubbing it up Elare's hocks as he squatted. "… Where do you plan to go?" he inquired, wringing out the cloth. A thin stream of sweat tainted water hit the surface. Kent swirled the cloth in the warm spring water, glancing up at her.

"Hyrule … Why do you ask?"

Kent shrugged, still holding her gaze. He seemed preoccupied. "Would you care for me to accompany you?" Kent inquired, straitening.

She flushed, stepping back. The water sloshed around her boots, wetting the knees of her trousers. "Please, do not think of me as a responsibility," Selena returned, raising her hands as if to fend off a strike.

The onyx haired rider shook his head, a smile playing about his lips. "No, it is not that. It would simply be uncouth not to offer …" he commented calmly, yet evasively. She continued to gaze into his deep green depths, sensing he was omitting something.

Elare nickered, turning his head to look at her. The stallion rubbed his head against her hands, clearly tired. "… Alright, I see no reason why you shouldn't," Selena consented, looking away before speaking again. "How did you know what those creatures are called?"

"I had the semi-recent misfortune of meeting someone who controlled them," Kent sighed, his tone distant. "Well … I suppose we should rest some before departing …" he mused, seeing as they were both teetering on the brink of exhaustion and Elare had reached it.

She nodded in agreement, glancing back at him. Kent took the reins, leading the buckskin to a grassy area near the water. He looped the braided leather around a tree, tying it into a secure slip knot.

Selena waded out of the spring, smiling as Elare promptly plopped down onto the grass with a snort, shaking his head. She walked to the equine, squatting as she ran her hand down his muscular neck. Elare's legs were leisurely folded, his head now resting on the ground.

The young woman moved to the side, further away from the stallion for when he got up. She hesitantly laid down, feeling Kent's eyes. Selena's gaze flicked to him, curious.

His back was resting against another tree, ankles comfortably crossed. Kent's scabbard rested across his legs. One hand rested on the hilt of his sword, the other gripping the sheath.

_As if preparing for unwelcome company_, she mused as exhaustion finally overtook her, sleep invading her senses.

* * * * *

Link's breath caught in his throat, watching as another boar loped onto the south end of the bridge. Zelda was surrounded. Two boars from behind, one ahead. All three were notching their bows.

Sumner's shod hooves pounded on the weathered wood. The young woman suddenly pulled on the reins, nudging the white's sides. His brow arched.

The gelding responded immediately, jumping off the bridge. Water splashed around it's cannon bones. The trio of boars collided, erupting into startled and agonized grunts. Sumner cantered beside them, snorting.

There were two others. She glanced at Link, nodding. The duo focused, once again relying on magic. A flaming arrow sailed past Zelda's arm. She tensed.

Spirit Light burst forth, momentarily blinding their pursers. She ducked forward in the saddle was the Forest began to glow, another arrow flying over her head. The Faron Woods were in sight. Roots once again burst out of the vibrating ground, snaring a single boar.

Epona suddenly tensed underneath him as they entered the Woods, biting the bit. He looked to Zelda. Her grip on the reins was tight. She could feel it was well.

They were not far from the 'shrine' … He pressed his right heel into her side, calmly asking the mare to turn. It was making him uncomfortable, not knowing. Still, if Epona also sensed it, there was a high possibility. Horses were animals of prey, their instinct was to remain vigilant.

He ducked under a branch as they slowed to a trot, hooves nearly soundless on the forest floor. Link stiffened as he straitened, an icy chill seeping down his spine. That feeling was all to familiar. Droids.

Link swung out of the saddle, gripping the mare's reins in one hand. The heel of his boot clunked against an unnoticed root. Epona stepped back, finally releasing the bit. The palomino arched her neck, locking her legs as he tried to lead her closer to the shrine.

"Easy, girl …" he murmured, stroking her muzzle. Zelda also dismounted, glancing at him. She hesitantly pulled up the right side of her kirtle, halfway up her calve. Link flushed, looking away as she pulled the sheathed knife from the boot. The coarse fabric brushed against a thin leafed bush as she released it, making a rustling sound.

He hesitantly looked back to her, trying to push what he'd seem from his mind. A tinge of crimson tainted Zelda's features, though she quickly diverted his attention.

Someone was entering the shrine. His brow arched. The Mirror had been destroyed. It should have held no further use. Link flipped the reins over Epona's neck, edging closer. Zelda nodded, tying Sumner's reins to the mare's. It would at least keep the duo together.

She stepped into the clearing, quietly moving towards the entrance. Link dropped the reins, jogging after her. One off guard moment was all a droid would need. His grip on the Master Sword's blue hilt tightened.

The heels of their boots clicked faintly on the flagstone, reaching the door. Zelda's fingers wrapped around the cold iron handle, pulling it open with utmost caution. She suddenly sidestepped, raising her hand.

Violet fumes seeped out of the door, blowing in their faces. Link winced, blinking. The fumes stung … Like acid. Magic?

His free hand slid inside the small leather pouch at the side of his belt, searching. The capacity of the enchantment enlarged pack never ceased to amaze him. His fingers soon closed around cool platinum. The Gale Boomerang. He withdrew it, a slight breeze entering the clearing.

It toyed with their hair before wrapping around the bent metal, turning silver. Link stepped into the door, pausing. Something hissed. He drew back his arm, releasing the Boomerang in one deft throw. It swung around the small room, a harsh wind cutting through the noxious fumes.

The duo stepped back as the gas billowed out of the doorframe, like a dark fog. Link raised his hand, easily catching the returning item. His brow arched, seeing the foliage. It was shriveling into brown weeds, shells of what was once green. Dying. Even the nearest tree was becoming wilted. What power was this?

Their throats were beginning to ache, raw from accidentally inhaling some of the fumes. Link tucked the Boomerang back in the pouch, and strode through the door. Zelda was on his heels, but two feet around him.

Claws suddenly ripped across his cheek. Link gasped, sidestepping as scarlet flowed from the gashes. The warm liquid dribbled onto the right shoulder of his tunic, testament of the attack. He turned, eyes narrowing.

The droid further extended it's bloodied, dagger like claws, hissing. It's slate gray, humanoid form nearly blended with the brick wall - Aside from the violet on it's face. A glinting amethyst shard was embedded between it's cold lavender eyes.

Link tensed as it dropped into a crouch, recognizing the movement. His icy blue gaze followed every move, a faint green aura appearing around his sword. Still, to continuously use magic in quick succession would only get him killed. He could feel the effects from their battle on the field, his energy already ebbing.

It pounced. He sharply brought his sword up. Blade and claws clashed, sliding. The two jerked back, moving in for another strike. A blade whistled in the air behind him, another droid hissing.

Zelda.

He lunged, abruptly, bringing his sword across the creature's torso. It burst into ash, momentarily blinding him. Link turned, blinking the soot out of his eyes.

The princess glanced over her shoulder, hearing his footsteps. A thin gash ran across her shoulder, blood trickling from the shallow wound. Her knife glinted in a ray of light, irritating the droid. She ducked as it attacked, the curved claws missing her face by inches.

Zelda ducked around it, planting her blade in it's back as she straitened. Her expression was one of distaste, staring at the ashes. "… Their essence … It's full of hate …" she whispered, stepping away from the pile. Zelda's gaze slowly shifted to the second doorway, the Mirror Chamber.

The person had not been a wayward traveler, he had to have been allied to the droids to have passed so swiftly. She quickly, but quietly strode across the room. Link was soon at her side, squatting.

Someone was kneeling on the stone floor, his back turned to them. Long umber locks trailed down his crimson shirt, partially falling around his face.

Low voices drifted to their ears, undecipherable. Zelda inched closer, hand resting on the edge of the door. It was cracked open. She slowly, cautiously pulled it back another few inches.

"… see your assignment was successful …" a male voice was saying, his tone bored. "Your next, mercenary, will be more challenging. Take this, and depart to Lyrako," the same masculine voice added, something sliding across the floor.

"Yes, sir," the rouge said coolly, fingers curling around the flat object.

"You shall receive further instructions there … And you have company," he added calmly. The duo tensed. "Kill them."

* * *

_Well, here's chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^_


	4. Chapter IV: Foreshadowing

**Chapter IV: Foreshadowing **

The rouge straitened, nodding.

Link stood, jaw clenched. The faint violet glow vanished. Zelda stepped back, glancing at her knife. The rouge was unsheathing a long, curved saber. It glinted in a ray of light.

A faint golden aura appeared around Zelda's knife, thickening. She suddenly flicked it, as if to remove water. The sturdy blade immediately thinned and lengthened, becoming a rapier as the glow vanished. A wry smile played about her lips as she moved back, further into the first room.

They might have lost the main element of surprise, but not entirely. Link took her cue, stepping around the other corner. Just out of sight.

If the mercenary still wished to kill them, that one tactic would give the duo a slight edge. He ran his fingertips down the Master Sword's smooth flat, listening intently. Daylight was streaming through the open door, making their weapons gleam. Link slowly shifted his weight, tensing.

Footsteps.

The sound was quiet, barely audible. But there. Zelda nodded to him, the faint smile vanishing. Her free hand was slowly curling into a fist, anticipating the approaching duel. Something snapped.

A droid appeared, jumping out of a gaping black void. The room's climate suddenly grew colder as the swirling black portal began to shrink, vanishing into nothingness. Zelda shivered, the momentary chill cutting through her garments.

The lavender eyed creature hissed venomously, extending it's claws. Steel flashed beside him. Link ducked, pivoting. A saber connected with the wall, clanging loudly. Glowing orange sparks dotted the floor.

Link's eyes narrowed as he straitened. The droid lunged, aiming for Zelda's throat as the mercenary advanced. He sharply raised his sword, watching the young woman out of the corner of his eye.

Zelda sidestepped, calmly allowing it to pass. The creature turned, launching itself off the wall. It's claws were suddenly scarlet. The side of Zelda's kirtle was ripped. Four short gashes ran horizontally across her ribcage, blood already flourishing on the material.

She turned to face it again, jaw set as she raised her sword. Spirit Light glowed around the blade.

His gaze flicked back to the mercenary. The sellsword's steel gray eyes were cold and uncaring, nearly emotionless. Link back-flipped as his opponent struck. He landed in a kneeling position, holding the Master Sword defensively. The mercenary's saber clashed above his head.

Link stiffened, startled. His opponent was stronger than his somewhat lean frame suggested. An amused smirk played about the mercenary's lips.

He allowed the blades to slide, glaring at his foe. His leg shot out, catching the mercenary's ankles. The umber haired sellsword swore, rolling. Link's blade hit the floor, narrowly missing.

The green clad swordsman straitened, stepping back as the mercenary clambered to his feet. His opponent lunged. Link struck. An agonized hiss was audible behind them. The droid had been defeated.

Their swords clashed in a feat of strength. Grating against one another, the two gleaming weapons formed a lethal 'X'. The duo slowly turned, oblivious to all else. His foe's eyes were hardened, but now alive. Elation and bloodlust.

A smile played about Link's lips. His arms, already tensed, were now rigid. He pressed forward, forcing the mercenary back another step. The heels of their boots clicked on the floor. A bead of perspiration ran down his face. His icy blue eyes locked on the sellsword's, panting slightly.

Yet he had something to his advantage. Something that was just dawning on his opponent. The wall. It was nearing his foe's back. Their exchange, already on edge, met it's climax.

The mercenary's efforts, as well as his own, were redoubled. His opponent threw all of his weight behind the saber. Link's heels slid slightly on the floor.

Control was vial. The one without would surely die. Link gritted his teeth, trying to adjust his two handed grip on the hilt. The Master Sword was sliding, his palms slick with sweat, soaking the gauntlets.

With a faint grunt, he lunged. Forcing the mercenary against the cold stone. Link partially released the hilt, his right hand closing around his foe's sword arm. He smashed it against the unyielding wall. Twice. Three times.

The mercenary flinched, his saber clattering to the floor. Link's blade, heated from their duel, pressed against his throat like a branding iron. "… Speak, sellsword … Or lose your head …" Link snarled, breathing heavily.

Zelda appeared beside him, placing a hand warningly on his shoulder. Her grip was light, but firm. "Who are you, and whom do you serve?" she inquired coolly, her sapphire like gaze boring into his steely gray ones.

"No one of consequence, though my employer is," the mercenary returned vaguely, glaring at them. He seemed more perturbed than anything, despite his situation. "And if you continue to meddle in his affairs, I feel you shall meet him relatively soon."

Her brow arched. Was their true foe a hunger, or were his resources simply not adequate? It was time for a different approach. "… What could be so dire," Zelda began quietly, holding his gaze. "… That one would order death to those who accidentally overheard pieces of an exchange?"

The mercenary smirked, gloating. "Eavesdroppers often hear things they do not like … It would be foolish to allow rumors to spread, much less be believed. And the two of you are not simply commoners," he added calmly, glancing at Link.

"Your meaning?" Zelda prompted, intrigued.

"Ordinary people would have died to the droids … But your weapons also 'hint'."

Link stiffened. The mercenary's trained eye had also recognized their fighting style - His impassive gaze clearly expressed it. Zelda's grip on his shoulder suddenly tightened.

The fumes were returning, swirling around their ankles. A noxious violet swath, drifting upwards. Their throats were beginning to ache again. The mercenary suddenly lashed out in attack.

His booted foot connected with Link's stomach. The green clad swordsman stumbled back in surprise, flinching. Their foe ducked around the Master Sword's blade, scooping up his own. Zelda moved to block his path, raising her rapier warningly.

The mercenary chuckled, performing a vertical slice. She sidestepped, feeling the breeze of his weapon. A long, mostly healed would on the edge of his neck caught her attention. It appeared somewhat fresh, no older than two weeks.

He suddenly shoved her aside, sprinting out the open door. The duo jogged after him, hearing a startled whinny. A strawberry roan was disappearing into a sea of trees, the mercenary astride.

Link sighed, shaking his head. One glance at the sky told him they'd wasted over two hours, earning naught but more to dwell on. The Aqua began to glow, soft blue aura appearing over their wounds. A gentle tingling sensation told them the gashes were healing. "… And now?" he inquired, glancing at Zelda. She was staring at the cloudless sky, lost in thought.

"… We continue …"

* * * * *

Soft grass tickled her cheek, a lark's trill blending with the sound of running water. A large, yet relatively light weight rested across her shoulders and down her back. It seemed warm, strangely familiar.

Yet a nagging feeling was egging at the back of her sleep-trodden mind. "The Harp!" Selena gasped, jerking fully awake. A loud snort, the weight removing itself, and sudden movement caught her attention.

"It's alright," Kent said calmly, though sound preoccupied. She slowly pushed herself up, brushing a lock of pale blonde hair out of her face. Elare was shooting her a mildly disgruntled glare, and turned to his graze with a dignified flick of his flowing ebony tail.

Her gaze flicked to Kent. His sword now rested on the ground, a large piece of leather laying across his lap. The Harp, really a lyre, was within arms reach.

Selena breathed a sigh of relief, walking to the onyx haired rider. "Thank you, for looking after it," she said softly, kneeling beside him. He shrugged, signing the top of his parchment with an intricate flourish.

"You seemed to exhausted to even attempt waking … So I held onto it," Kent mused, finally meeting her eyes. A gentle smile played about his lips, seeming mildly amused. Her gaze dropped to the parchment, embarrassed. What was on the horizontal page made a slight page made a slight flush creep into her cheeks.

A charcoal portrait covered the entire sheet, exceedingly detailed. It featured both Elare and_her_.

In the drawing, the buckskin was using her shoulder and upper back as a headrest, while her own head rested on her arms. She clanged at Kent again, uncomfortably aware of the heat in her face.

He had drawn them sleeping? "… You're an artist?" Selena inquired hesitantly, her gaze flicking back to the portrait. It was titled "Innocence".

"I dabble at it," he admitted nonchalantly, flipping the secondary leather flap over the portrait. "Here," Kent said quietly, handing her the Harp.

She nodded, fingers curling around the smooth wood. The duo stood after a moment, the rider striding towards his steed. He only paused long enough to tuck his drawing in a saddlebag, easily hefting the saddle itself onto his hip.

Elare turned his head to look at them, snorting as he chewed the grass in his mouth. Kent chuckled, seeing the stallion's expression. "No riding this time," he amended, swinging the saddle, blanket and all, onto Elare's muscular back. Kent reached under the buckskin's stomach, bringing the woolen cinch around. With one deft tug, he pulled the woven strap up and hooked it.

The stallion let out an exasperated sight, shooting his master a dirty look. Kent patted the buckskin's shoulder, amused. "You know that bloating doesn't help," he said good-naturedly, scratching the base of Elare's throat.

Selena smiled as the buckskin gave in, arching his neck. Glancing at the lyre in her hands, it dematerialized. She walked towards them, Kent untying the reins. The young woman paused next to the duo, absent mindedly running her fingers through Elare's soft mane.

Once he met her gaze again, she noticed something different. "… Kent, your eyes are red. Did you not rest any?" Selena inquired softly, hesitantly touching his arm.

"I dozed," Kent shrugged, taking the braided leather in his right hand as he stepped forward. "I appreciate your concern, though," he added, smiling. "Shall we be on our way?"

She nodded, walking on the stallion's other side. Still … An uneasy sense was prodding at Selena. Pinpointing why, however, was elusive.

* * *

_... Well, I hope this chapter was adequate, seeing as I wrote the whole thing with a fever yesterday ... Sorry if it's not up to par, XD._


	5. Chapter V: Songs and Secrets

**Chapter V: Songs and Secrets**

Selena glanced up as they finally emerged from the trees, her hand resting against Elare's smooth, muscular shoulder. Violet was streaking the golden sky, dusk approaching swiftly. Her brow arched.

They had been walking longer than she thought. Elare's head dipped down, grabbing a mouthful of the lush green grass. Sprigs stuck from between his lips as he chewed. Her gaze moved to Kent, lingering.

The onyx haired rider was clearly exhausted, occasionally stumbling. Her fingers curled around the reins, giving them a slight tug. The buckskin halted, feeling the bit pressure his mouth. ".. Perhaps it would be best if we rested here for the night …" Selena suggested mildly, flushing slightly under Kent's curious gaze.

"… Alright," he sighed after a moment, looking away. The rider's gaze settled on a stray pine, fairly young, but big enough to tie too. He looped the reins around the trunk, twisting the leather into another slip knot. Kent ran his hand down Elare's neck before moving away.

The young woman's cobalt gaze followed him, concerned. Kent lowered himself onto the turf, staring up at the sky as he lounged on his back. She glanced up, a smile now playing about her lips.

A pale crescent hung in the darkening lilac sky, stars just beginning to appear. The moon and stars - Gentle Nayru's symbols, guardian of the waters.

Selena's smile faded, uncertain. Would she be able to find the Goddess's Guardian?

"What is it?"

Selena's gaze flicked to Kent, brow arched. "Pardon?" she inquired softly, somewhat startled. The emerald eyed rider had been watching her, now resting on his side.

"If you do not mind my saying so, it seems something is troubling you … Selena," Kent added after a moment, tilting his head to the side. She looked away, avoiding the other Hylian's gaze. "… My apologies …"

"No, it's alright," Selena amended, glancing back at him. "I was wondering how I was to locate the Guardian," she admitted, sighing.

"I am sure you will, sooner of later," Kent returned reassuringly, smiling slightly. The young woman nodded after a moment, looking back up at the sky.

"Thank you," she said quietly, also cheered that her companion was becoming friendlier. More open, in her mind.

Yet the rider was also searching for someone. He, too, had troubles. Despite the mask that had been raised, seemingly sheltering him. Not wanting other to see his hidden hardship.

She could not say what was bothering Kent, but his trials showed in his eyes. There was more behind the emerald depths than one could tell from a single glance. Selena smiled sadly, still watching the rider out of the corner of her eye. Though they had joined for a time, their tribulations remained separate.

Untold. Untouched. And would remain as such, both unwilling to trouble the other.

During their silence the sun had finished vanishing, leaving the area faintly lit by the celestial light. Selena's cobalt gaze remained on the pale 'u' shaped crescent, lost in thought. She absent mindedly spread her hands, a faint blue glow appearing between them.

The blue and violet painted lyre soon materialized. "… You said you were traversing as a bard, correct?" Kent inquired after a moment, his tone mildly interested.

"Yes," she affirmed, half turning. Her pale blonde, hip length locks seemed to shimmer slightly in the moonlight. Faint curiosity was evident in her soft blue eyes.

The rider now seemed hesitant, rethinking his words. "… Forgive me if this comes across wrong, but may I hear something?" the rider ventured, pulling himself into a sitting position.

A slight flush came to the young woman's cheeks, becoming timid once again. "… Alright …" she returned, clearly unaccustomed to requests. Selena hesitantly began to strum the Harp, it's liquid notes bathing the cool evening air. The young woman began to sing softly, eyes closing.

_"A sparrow calls,  
"From outside of these walls._

"I look towards the sky,  
"And wonder why?

"Why can I not spread my wings and fly,  
"Soar above, by and by?

"To shed these feathers of stone,  
"For these walls to no longer be home.

"I look once more,  
"Yearning to soar.

"Fallen no longer,  
"I can see the ever changing path, yonder.

"Though not knowing where it goes,  
"I follow the river's flow.

"The ceaseless winds of time lift me into flight,  
"Towards fortune and plight.

"Traversing the winding trails of fate,  
"Whilst the hour becomes late …"she sang, her voice trailing into silence. Selena slowly looked back to Kent, uncertain.

He seemed lost in thought, preoccupied. "Very nice … Insightful, even. Did you compose it?"

"One of my first," Selena said quietly, now staring at her lap. Elare suddenly snorted, pawing the ground. The onyx haired rider stood, wary. Selena stiffened, the Harp vanishing.

Something that felt similar to the lavender eyed creatures. Similar, yet not quite. The young woman also stood, hand hovering over the hilt of her rapier. "What is it?" Kent inquired, noticing her defensive stance.

Selena glanced at him, brow arched. "You do not sense it, then?"

Kent shook his head slightly. "A droid, I believe. Do you feel something else?" he inquired, puzzled.

"… I have been in tune with essences since I was a child …" she explained quietly, uncomfortably aware of his gaze. "This feels human," Selena added, shifting her weight. The rhythmic sound of hooves, even on grass, caught her attention.

Someone was riding towards them, the silhouette dark from where the duo stood. The emerald eyed rider suddenly stiffened beside her, fingers curling around the hilt of his longsword as the arrival's appearance became visible. "… It cannot be …" Kent whispered, jaw clenched. Selena took as step back as the arrival dismounted, still somewhat hesitant to draw her blade.

She tensed, feeling the other's glare settle on her, before moving to the onyx haired rider. "Such a pleasure to see you again, Kent …" the steely eyed arrival drawled, venom lacing his tone.

* * * * *

Link paused, gently pulling back on Epona's reins. The palomino mare came to a halt, standing patiently as her master's icy gaze drifted. Coming to a stop at Zelda.

The young woman had been strangely silent, even since their return to the world of Light. Her soft sapphire blue eyes were often far away, preoccupied. The green clad swordsman swung out of the saddle, grasping Epona's reins as he walked next to Sumner. Celestial light played across the field, sparkling on the dark water of a distant pond.

They were nearing Hyrule border, having gone around Ordon. Lyrako, something of a central, yet non-affiliated outpost, was still roughly two days away. Link's gaze drifted to the blue clad Princess again, watching her.

Zelda's long golden locks now hung loose, the blue thread tied around her wrist. She stared ahead, an occasional breath of wind toying with their hair. Her upright, straddling position in the saddle remained unwavering. Despite the weariness that was beginning to show.

Link slowly reached up, hesitantly touching the young woman's hand. Zelda looked down, still allowing the gelding to plod along at it's leisurely pace. "A rupee for your thoughts?" he ventured, concern touching his tone.

"So many questions, yet so few solutions," Zelda mused out loud, sighing. Link's brow arched. "… Why did the bublins lay claim to the Southern Hyrule Field so suddenly? Who is the mercenary's overlord? Yet …" she added quietly, her voice trailing off as she reined Sumner to a halt. "There is also something else that has been bothering me …" Zelda admitted, still staring into Link's eyes.

The swordsman nodded; he had been waiting for the core of her distraction to surface. "Yes?" he prompted gently, though removing his hand. Once again recalling the blatant fact that he was a commoner, and she was all but.

"At Shadow's world, before you confronted his previous master … Zalcite mentioned someone that people long stopped speaking of … My younger sister, alive …" Zelda said after a moment, lost in thought.

"You have a sibling?" Link inquired, eyes widening. The young woman nodded.

"I expect, living in Ordan, the messengers never reached it with the news … Just as well, I suppose - Seeing as she vanished hours both after birth, and mother's death, according to my late father … I was but a year old at the time," she added after a moment, glancing at the crescent moon hanging in the dark sky.

"It troubles you, not knowing," Link stated quietly, watching Zelda's expression. Oddly calm, with a hint of sadness.

"Yes," she said softly, a small sigh escaping her lips. "I suppose that I want to know who raised her, how she turned out. The thought of possibly knowing, and still having to duel - Even kill, perhaps - is what bothers me the most."

Link nodded in understanding as the young woman dismounted, watching the ground. "To find that one's remaining family had been brought up by one's foe would, indeed, be devastating," he murmured, knowing it was a possibility. One that Zelda had already considered, and accepted.

Her fingers curled around Sumner's reins, giving them a slight tug. They continued at a slow walk, the hem of Zelda's kirtle brushing the grass. Yet the feeling of uneasiness was once again settling over them.

The swordsman's fingers twitched, his hand tingling. Zelda glanced at him, puzzled. "Again?" she mused, gaze straying to her own hand.

A faint golden glow was visible in the darkness, turning to their affinity's colors.

* * *

_Hmm ... What's Kent hiding?_


	6. Chapter VI: Convergence

**Chapter VI: Convergence **

The steely eyed arrival glared at Kent, a smirk playing about his lips. "You had thought me dead, it seems. So sorry to disappoint," he snapped advancing. Unsheathing a long, curved saber. It glinted in the moonlight.

Selena stiffened as his gaze flicked to her, grip on her rapier tightening. About to draw it. She glanced at Kent, uncertain. The onyx haired rider seemed well acquainted to the arrival, though not in the best of sense. "Who is this wretch?" he spat, glaring at her.

"An acquaintance. She has naught to do with this," Kent snarled, stepping in front of the young woman. "If you wish to duel, fine. But do not drag an innocent into your quarrel, Kain."

"Always so noble," their aggressor sneered, leveling his curved blade. Kent slowly unsheathed his longsword, raising it defensively. "But it seems your acquaintance is in the wrong place at the wrong time. I feel no mercy for companions of yours."

The rider tensed. "… If I lose, Selena, take Elare and flee," he murmured, barely audible.

She hesitantly touched the back of his shoulder, gently pushing him a step to the right. "No … I shall assist you," Selena added, unsheathing her slender blade.

Kain's brow arched, amused. "Little girls should not be playing with swords," he drawled, moving into an offensive position. Blue eyes met steely gray ones.

"… You may have a point - But I am not a child," Selena said calmly, watching every movement. Their umber haired foe shrugged, gaze momentarily flicking to the young woman's small breasts. She stepped back, feeling heat creeping into her cheeks.

Kain's amusement seemed to heighten. "So it seems."

Kent's blade, both wider and longer than Selena's, gleamed like platinum under the moonlight. He raised the steel longsword, adjusting his grip on the plain hilt. The onyx haired rider advanced, emerald eyes betraying his calm. Anger simmered beneath the cool green.

"When we spoke last, I believe you mentioned being a mercenary. May I inquire as to what made you sink so low?" Kent ventured coolly, disgust lacing his tone. "Guarding the creaton you once loathed? Murdering your breathen?" he added pointedly, acidly.

Kain shrugged, lunging. Their blades clashed, grating. The swords glinted. "I may be disgraced, but one could say that my employer could care less," the umber haired mercenary said calmly, stepping forward. Their boots brushed, sliding. "Being bound by chivalry grew dull - This has no limits. I may do what I please, so long as the commission is completed."

The onyx haired rider ducked away from his foe's saber, pivoting. His blade connected with a knife that seemed to spring from Kain's palm. "Pathetic," Kent snarled, glaring daggers at his opponent.

"You are the same as me. Admit it," Kain chuckled, sidestepping. Once again having Selena in his sights. The young woman was hesitating, nearly fearful of intercepting the hate-fueled duel. Both clearly harbored intense dislike for one another.

"Hardly," Kent hissed, stepping back to avoid the saber. Feeling it's breeze. The curved blade narrowly missed his throat.

"As you will - Brother," Kain added, amused. Kent stiffened. The knife vanished with a flick of the mercenary's wrist. Selena sharply raised her sword, tensing. A pale blue aura flickered around her as the rider pivoted.

The knife was partially deflected, leaving a shallow gash across the top of her shoulder. Blood welled at the thin cut. A smile played about her lips, seeing the rouge's expression. Both astonishment and rage.

The aura vanished. "Even low-grade Shield spells are useful," Selena pointed out quietly, glancing behind her. The knife quivered in the tree trunk. It would have pierced her chest, had the spell not intervened. Too close. Her magic was not powerful enough to block a small knife, much less a sword.

She adjusted her sword to a defensive position as Kain advanced. "What? No more fancy spells?" he sneered, leveling his curved blade.

Kent bristled. "Kain! Leave her out of this," he said warningly, striding after the mercenary. Kain simply snapped his fingers, smirking. A loud hiss made the rider's eyes widen in surprise.

Droids.

Selena slowly met the rouge's gaze, grip on her rapier tightening. Three of the lavender eyed creatures. Claws extended. Circled around Kent. They lunged.

"… You control them naturally …" she whispered, stepping back. His essence was darkened, as if smudged by soot. Nearly opposite of Kent's. It made her uneasy, a chill running down her spine.

Kain's brow arched. "And how do you know that?" he challenged, advancing further. She took another cautious step back.

"Your essence."

The sound of steel grating against a droid's claws was unsettling. "Well, well … It would be a shame to allow a power such as this to be on the loose," he drawled, eyes narrowing. They were cold, merciless. The same as his essence. "It seems I'll have to kill you."

* * * * *

The faint tingling sensation suddenly burst into raw, burning pain. Zelda stiffened, grip on Sumner reins tightening. "… Link … There are droids near by …" she breathed, hand resting on the hilt of her weapon.

He nodded, swinging into the saddle. The Master Sword glinted as he unsheathed it. "I would rather not allow such creatures to roam free."

Zelda followed the suit, climbing onto the gelding's back. "I agree .." she murmured, pressing her heels into Sumner's sides. The gelding whinnied, breaking into a canter.

Heading for the distant sea of trees.

* * * * *

Kain lunged, vertically bringing his saber down. Selena sidestepped. He struck again. The young woman ducked, jumping back. She could feel the breeze of his weapon.

The rouge's steely gaze locked on her cobalt one. "When, I wonder, do you plan to stop dancing around and duel?" he growled, striding after the elusive swordsmisstress. Kain was growing frustrated. Enraged that his attacks were missing.

Selena continued to moved backwards, occasionally sidestepping or ducking to evade the blade. "If I allowed you to make contact it would hurt. Seeing as I am not a great admirer of pain …" she trailed off calmly, her innocent comment angering him further.

"I believe I already have," Kain snapped, indicating the shoulder of her sword arm. A hiss of agony told them that a droid had been defeated. Selena glanced at Kent, momentarily paused. The rider had a trio of gashes across his upper arm. Three long crimson marks.

Their eyes met. "Selena!" Kent suddenly gasped, tensing. She sharply raised her rapier, pivoting. Kain's saber connected with it. A smirk played about his lips. He pressed for ground.

She yielded, swallowing. The sound of hooves, pounding on the turf, met their ears. What sounded like two horses, though her back was turned to the noise.

The young woman stiffened. Friends or foes?

Kain suddenly threw all of his weight behind the saber. Selena stumbled back, balance faltering. He lunged.

Her reaction was instinct. Raising her arm, as well as sword, to protect her face. The flat of her slender steel blade pressed against Kain's throat, his saber narrowly missed her own. A single strand of hair floated to the ground.

"Well?" he prompted, noticing Selena was hesitating. One simple motion would be enough to kill. Yet she remained motionless.

There was another sharp whinny. "Farore!" a masculine voice gasped, startled.

Kain raised his saber to strike. Selena's Shield spell suddenly flared. Throwing the mercenary back. A low moan escaped the sellsword's lips as he hit the tree.

Selena lowered her rapier, breaking into a run. The remaining two droids attacked. Kent suddenly back-flipped, lashing out as one hand touched the ground. His booted foot connected with the crystal on one's head.

The glinting amethyst shattered as Kent's heel smashed against it. Pieces fell to the grass. The rider landed in a kneeling position, ash now blowing in the breeze. A weakness?

Kent straitened, eyes searching for the final one. Lavender was faintly visible behind him. One of the arrivals lunged. A gleaming longsword cut through the creature. The blade protruded from it's chest.

It burst into ash.

Selena breathed a sigh of relief, slowing to a walk. Kent turned, emerald eyed gaze momentarily settling on her. "Are you alright?" he inquired as she paused next to him.

"Yes," she returned softly, quietly. Her eyes flicked to the arrivals. They appeared Hylian, and versed in the blade. Selena suddenly gasped, a sharp burning pain entering her side. A thick warmth was seeping down her garments as she fell against the rider.

Kent quickly gripped the young woman's arms, steadying Selena as her balance faltered again. A knife was embedded beneath her ribcage. Deeply. Only a glinting black lodestone was visible.

"A piece of advice - When you have the chance to kill, do not pass it up," Kain drawled, now sounding vaguely amused. Yet his voice seemed far away.

Selena's eyes slid closed, her head throbbing. She could feel Kent lowering her to the turf, blades of grass tickling where bare skin showed. Yet the knife inside of her - It felt similar to the mercenary's essence.

Waging war with her own. Two vastly different lights, conflicting. Painfully.

A hand overlapped her own, which was blindly searching blindly for the weapon, and pulled it away from her side. There was a fleeting pressure, the only a dull ache. The invading essence vanished.

Unconsciousness claimed her.

* * * * *

Kent glanced up, glaring at the umber haired rouge. Kain now sat in his roan's saddle, staring down at them. "I expect we shall meet again, brother," he drawled, adjusting his grip on the rein.

"Half-brother," Kent corrected icily, fingers curling into fists. Not wanting to admit relation to the sellsword. Kain shrugged, and slapped the reins against his mount's neck.

The strawberry roan erupted into a full gallop, thundering past.

"… That is the same mercenary we encountered earlier," the green clad swordsman beside him mused, puzzled. Kent's brow arched.

A faint, white-gold light caught the rider's attention. His gaze flicked to the blue clad young woman, startled. She was healing Selena.

Soon somewhat satisfied, she looked up at her companion. Kent's eyes widened in astonishment. The young woman was all too familiar, having spent two years underneath her.

He dropped into a kneeling position, head bowed. One knee touched the soft turf, left hand resting on his right shoulder in sign of submission. Like that of a Knight.

"… Thank you, Princess …"

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that it answered some questions for you. _

_Over and out, Moonlight. _


	7. Chapter VII: Obligations

**Chapter VII: Obligations **

A slight smile played about Kent's lips, sensing that the Princess had stiffened. To be expected, perhaps.

"Pardon? I believe you are very mistaken," the young woman said quietly, levelly. Yet clearly, as well as understandably, startled. Trussing her guise.

He slowly looked up, gauging his Princess's reaction. Through her calmness, he could identify the confusion in her eyes. Kent hesitantly stood, habit and engrained teachings seemingly resisting the motion. His emerald eyed gaze momentarily flicked to her companion.

A lean, muscular frame with a slight tan. Blazing, yet icy blue eyes were set in the young man's youthful face. Full of life. Yet the slightly younger male's stance suggested varied trainings, though fully willing to draw his blade. His eyes were like that of a feral beast, yet also fiercely loyal.

"Rest at ease, swordsman. I intend no harm," Kent murmured with a slight nod of his head, gaze flicking back to the blue clad Princess. "… We are well met, Milady. Deny as you wish, though I venture to mention a neglected area. You have left the Mark uncovered," he said quietly, referring the trinity of triangles of her right hand, which now had a faint blue glow. Fading, but visible in the night.

The young woman flushed, before finally nodding. Affirming. "You are correct," she said softly, sighing. "… Are you perhaps, Sir Kent?" she inquired after a moment, puzzled.

Kent nodded solemnly, bowing his head. His emerald eyes gaze flicking to where Selena lay, in doing so. "Is she alright, Highness?" he inquired hesitantly, also redirecting the subject as she knelt next the young woman.

Even in the dim lighting by the moon, he could see that the wound still bled. Though not as heavily when inflicted by the knife. "… I believe so, though my magic would not heal it entirely. Your companion seems to be vulnerable to lodestone - Perhaps that is why …" the blue clad Princess mused aloud, trailing off as she glared at the bloodied knife in her hand.

The reverse of Nayru's symbol, etched in silver on the glittering black stone.

"… Link, I believe you may recognize this mark," she murmured, handing it to her companion. Kent's brow arched. The swordsman also seemed unnerved by the symbol, tensing.

"Unfortunately, yes," Link sighed, frustration bordering on his nearly strained tone. "Though perhaps it would be best to take this Knight's companion to Ordon, lest others unnecessarily become involved. The wound needs to be properly treated," he shrugged, his icy eyes meeting Kent's gaze. Omitting something.

The Knight nodded, picking Selena up as he straitened. "I follow my Princess," he said calmly, not wishing to provoke the swordsman. Yet also make a vague attempt for more information.

He strode to where Elare was tied, giving the slip knot a sharp pull. It immediately came loose, the braided leather falling around his stallion's cannon bones. Kent pulled it over the buckskin's head, cautiously mounting.

Selena's head rested against his chest, lips parted slightly in the depths of unconsciousness. Kent sighed, adjusting her motionless form to a more comfortable position. He was aware of a golden palomino and a pure white coming to a halt next to Elare.

The swordsman seemed to be hesitating, mulling over something. "… I suppose it would not deter us too long," he murmured, half lost in thought. "We could escort you to Ordon, if you'd like."

Kent looked over, startled. "It seems that you and her Highness are embarked in a quest, and I would not wish to impede," he returned, gaze flicking back to the young woman in his arms. Even with the wound mostly healed, she showed no signs of waking. The lodestone, which had been imbedded in the hilt of Kain's knife, apparently wrought more damage than they'd thought. An unusually chilled evening breeze toyed with their hair, cutting through their garments.

His fingers curled around Elare's reins, awaiting their response. The stallion shifted his weight, growing bored. Kent's grip, loosely supporting, tightened around Selena's limp form.

"It's quite alright," the Princess said softly, gaze flicking to the young woman in concern.

The onyx haired Knight nodded after a moment, nudging his steed into a trot. He now bore personal responsibility towards Selena, as well as his Princess.

Yet concern for her welfare was beginning to overpower his sense of duty. Something of a sad smile played about his lips, having a vague idea of what would happen if they encountered Kain again. As a duo or alone. Neither consequence was desirable.

He had heard his half-brother's reason to dispose of his acquaintance. Whom he was beginning to consider a friend, her gentle disposition growing on him.

A slight breeze ruffled his tousled onyx locks, Kent's emerald eyed gaze distant. The Knight absent mindedly clucked at Elare, gently requesting to move into a faster pace. He sighed, lost in thought.

How had Kain survived their previous confrontation?

* * * * *

_A billowing dark mist was descending over the entire continent, barely visible in the early morning light. It passed over many, but clung to few. And spread, tendrils of black ivy growing on their essences. Claiming them. _

_The seed of corruption. Whom did it arrive in, and how quickly did it progress? Far more importantly, who were those faceless individuals, their features masked by a dark shroud?_

_Like a heavy fog, the dark mist was blanketing Hyrule's surrounding countries, attempting to invade the boarder. Suffocating it in a deafening silence._

Someone's heart beat steadily against her ear, reassuringly. A low moan escaped her lips as she attempted to move, pain shooting through her side. The relaxed grip around her tightened. Selena's eyes opened, startled.

Gray was streaking the sky, dawn approaching swiftly. Her soft cobalt gaze flicked to the person's face, curious. Kent's emerald eyes bored into her own. "… Are you alright?" he inquired gently, uncertainly.

Selena stiffened, now uncomfortably aware of how close they were. A flush was appearing in her cheeks as she nodded, deepening. Upon noticing his condition, however, she quickly pushed her embarrassment aside; The half-formed dream forgotten.

Kent's eyes were red from lack of sleep, his muscular form slouching in the saddle from exhaustion. Dried blood ran down both his left arm and his side.

She lightly placed a hand against his chest, pushing herself away slightly. Her soft cobalt gaze remained on Kent's. "… What of you?" Selena inquired after a moment, barely audible. Her eyes trailed to the still scabbing gashes on his upper arm.

"I'm quite alright," Kent returned calmly, his tone level. Hesitantly, gently touching her cheek. Selena's gaze immediately moved to his face, startled. He quickly dropped his hand, allowing Elare to stop. The stallion's head dipped down, grabbing a large bit of the lush turf. His teeth bumped against the bit as he chewed, clinking.

"… Your arm …" she whispered, swallowing. Now aware of two other horses.

Kent shook his head, a slight smile now playing about his lips. "You were injured worse than I. Please, do not fret over my condition," he said quietly, sighing. Guilt weighing over his conscience, apparently.

Selena slid from his grasp, landing lightly on her feet. The young woman winced, her side once again irritated. She looked up at him after a moment, concern still evident. "… I worry because I care," Selena returned, gently rubbing Elare's throatlatch.

The stallion arched his neck, upper lip quivering. An innocent smile appeared on her lips as she continued to rub it. "I believe that I have found your sweet spot," Selena murmured to Elare, faintly amused by the buckskin's reaction. She turned towards the other two riders, noticing they had also paused - As well as avoiding Kent's startled gaze. ".. Thank you, for assisting us earlier," she added with a bow of her head, her tone quiet. Respectful gratitude.

"You're very welcome," a feminine voice responded, formalities briefly returned.

Selena looked up, shyly glancing over their new companions, hiding a wince as she straitened. Both appeared to be older than her, even if marginally. Weariness tainted their features, a half finished braid hanging over the female's shoulder. The duo seemed discreetly curious, puzzled. Yet something about their essences mystified her.

They were powerful, showing strength at heart. Although something else was egging at the back of her mind, the nagging sense that both essences were faintly familiar. Yet she had not seen either, though slightly tainted with swirling emotions. Inner conflict, concern, doubt, curiosity, or suspicion? All of them? And about whom?

She forced an uncertain, wavering smile, realizing that the swordsman had asked her something. And had been too focused on understanding their essences to notice. "… My apologies, would you repeat that?" she inquired, flushing.

The swordsman's brow arched, before shrugging. "We are not far from Ordon, and will reach it soon. Would you like to continue?" he returned, adjusting his grip on the reins. Selena nodded, glancing around them.

Sycamore trees grew around them, leaving a wide, fairly grassy path. A thin dirt trail cut through the lush turf, winding steadily away from them. The sound of running water behind them suggested either a spring or river.

Selena's hand moved to the knife wound as her companions nudged their steeds into a walk, placing pressure over the gash. Attempting to relieve the persisting ache, though her success was marginal. It felt as if the blade was still partially embedded in her side.

She walked next to Elare, resting her right hand against his muscular shoulder. Continuing to hold her left hand over the gash, which was beneath the right side of her ribcage. Something brushed her own shoulder, causing Selena to look up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kent inquired, his gaze meeting her own.

"… Yes …" she murmured, looking away. The onyx haired rider quickly moved his free hand back to the reins, seemingly shamed. Allowing each other to continue in silence.

Selena paused as they came to another clearing, early morning sun lighting the area. Kent, the swordsman, and his companion soon dismounted. Dawn's light danced across the moderate sized clearing, dappled through some of the trees. A simple cottage was nestled on a sharp raise of thin turf, a canopy of trees circled around the back and sides of it.

"This is where you live, Link? It is very nice," Kent commented, nodding to the swordsman.

"On occasion, as of late," their icy eyed companion replied, shrugging. Link walked his mare to the small treeless are next to the house, pulling the reins over her head before moving away. He quickly scaled the wooden ladder, agility suggesting long habit.

Link's gaze drifted back to them, then to his feminine companion. Then to them again. Fully taking in their appearances, it seemed. He shrugged again after a moment, brushing aside Kent's curious gaze.

"Well, perhaps it would be best to rest," Links suggested mildly, helping his companion up the ladder. Kent nodded absent mindedly, lost in thought. The rider's jaw was clenched.

"Kent? What is it?" Selena inquired softly, passively curious. Her tone was prompting, yet at the same time exceedingly timid. His emerald green gaze riveted to the young woman, startled.

"… Naught …" he returned after a moment, immediately masking his preoccupation - And the emotions beneath it. Kent lightly took Selena's arm, guiding her towards Link's dwelling. She tensed slightly, the duo pausing. His grip laxened further.

She could feel was he was. Somehow sensing his emotions, as well as strong memories attached to some.

The sellsword's face flashed in mind's eye, burning hatred attached to the brief image. Raw anger, the enduring shame and astonishment of betrayal branding her psyche.

Selena recoiled, breaking the accidental connection. "I did not mean to look … My apologies," she whispered, half stepping back. Kent's grip on her upper arm tightened slightly, just enough to remain firm. His emerald eyed gaze slowly met her soft cobalt one. Equally startled.

"It's alright, Selena," he said gently, noticing her reaction to a mere glimpse of his past. Though from a rougher section, he could see she was mortified at having pried - Even without the intent of doing so. "I am not upset … Just startled by this ability," Kent added soothingly, pushing any thought of his half-brother away. Lest she become intimidated by the sheer ferocity of their mutual dislike. Unwilling to chance breaking the friendship that was forming.

The young woman nodded after a moment, though still uncertain. She looked away was he released her arm, moving towards their new companions. Selena immediately scaled the ladder as she reached it, concealing a shudder of pain while doing so.

Though the wound was mostly healed, it was still quite tender to her movements. Kent soon appeared beside her, the small group following Link into the cottage. Their obligations and tribulations remaining far from forgotten.

* * *

_I personally don't like this chapter ... But I hope that you did. _


	8. Chapter VIII: Corruption and Compassion

**Chapter VIII: Corruption and Compassion**

Kain paused outside of an elegant oaken door, sweeping his shoulder blade length umber locks into a ponytail, fastening a crimson thread around it. A curved saber hung from his belt, glinting in the afternoon sun. His steel gray gaze leisurely wandered, further absorbing his surroundings.

Tattered remains, masked by dark soot. Few buildings remained standing, the rest collapsed in what seemed like a large bed of hot coals. Lyrako's blaze had utterly destroyed the once bustling city, it's survivors no longer apparent. Of the remaining structures, the Trinity Shrine was by far the largest, therefore the most useful. Even if it's original content was not.

The mercenary looped his mount's reins around a sturdy wooden pole before pushing the door open, allowing it to swing shut behind him. Early spring weather had succeeded in cooling the marble, the heels of his booted feet clicking on the floor. Large torches, rather than candles, now lit the wide corridors.

He paused as he rounded a corner, eyes narrowing. The droids were beginning to guard the area. They hissed warningly, dagger-like claws extending. Kain silenced them with a wave of his hand, the creatures immediately lulled into submission by his essence.

The lavender-eyed humanoids moved aside, their slate gray forms avoiding physical contact. Their bodies were neither male nor female, no distinction visible between the present trio, visible to his eye. Kain strode past them, stopping outside a purposefully closed door.

He lightly rapped his bare knuckles on it, other hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Wary. The muscular sellsword casually shifted his weight while awaiting a response, growing impatient. His younger half-brother crossing his thoughts.

An unpleasant scowl curled Kain's lower lip, fingers wrapping around the cold hilt of his saber. The door suddenly swung open, the mercenary slipping into an expressionless mask. He walked inside, begrudgingly dropping into a kneeling position.

The dishonored Knight withdrew an iron coin from between the cloth of his brown trousers and plain boots, tossing it directly in front of him. It slid across the floor, grating.

A calm, cool voice responded. "Very well, I see you've brought the token. Your actions bring favor … However, report the first section of your assignment."

"Successful, to say the least."

"Elaborate."

"You shall find the latter more interesting, I assure you," Kain drawled, his tone equally calm. Capturing the noble's rapt attention.

"How so?" he inquired, carefully phrasing his tone so it seemed void.

Kain slowly looked up, a slight smirk now touching his lips. "I encountered a person of interest while traversing down here. She could sense essences," the mercenary added, briefly recalling the electrum haired maiden.

His employer's brow arched, visible startled. The auburn haired Lord had curiosity apparent in his cold cerulean eyes. "Your actions were?"

"Naturally, one with such abilities would be a threat. I made an attempt to kill her … Although the Knight probably managed to spare the girl, after I departed."

"Another noble's daughter?"

"Unlikely. And I left because the odds were not tipping in my favor - Being four against one."

"I do not care to hear your excuses, mercenary. What else could you gather?" the Lord inquired coolly, an edge to his tone, though his interest was growing.

The sellsword's jaw clenched, momentarily. Angered by the rebuke. "The girl was weak. She did not have the resolve to kill, though she had the chance. It seemed she was on the timid side - Vulnerable."

"Intriguing … And presuming you happen to encounter the Knight again, kill him. It seems that he shall be a liability. One that we cannot risk. I care not how he is disposed of, so long as it happens. And you are withholding on the maiden, mercenary," the noble added warningly, eyes narrowing.

Kain's brow arched. Amused by his employer's interest. "Only that she is a sword wielding bard," he drawled, his molten steel gaze meeting the noble's. "And if I am to take up an assassin's hobby, the yield should increase," Kain suggested calmly, his undertone suggesting more of a demand.

The auburn haired Lord tossed a scroll of parchment at him. Kain raised his hand, easily catching it. "Debatable, once you complete the assignment. Details are in the scroll."

"Yes, Milord."

* * * * *

Kent slowly released the door, glancing at both Selena and the Princess. Zelda was observing everything in sight, curious. Her first time in a commoner's home, unsurprisingly. The young woman's boots clicked on the hard wooden floor as she moved, following Link.

Selena, however, was taking in the room from a standstill. Almost as if fearful of breaking something. His brow arched. "… You have not seen the inside of a house before?" Kent inquired softly, his tone passively intrigued.

The young woman shook her head, flushing. "Not that I recall," Selena returned quietly, her eyes now following the other duo. Kent's gaze remained on the young woman, pondering.

What had her past been like? How much longer would their paths be intertwined? And far more importantly, what would happen if she encountered Kain alone?

Kent suppressed a sigh, leaning against the smooth wooden wall. His older half brother had already made an attempt - Simply because she could sense his corruption, and clarify it.

His preoccupied stare moved to Link and the Princess, noting that they now carried round bundles, each a soft cream color. The Knight pushed himself away from the wall, motioning Selena forward. Link tossed one of the four bundles at him, the tight roll coming undone as he caught it. Blankets.

"Thank you," he said, smiling gratefully as he laid the thick cloth over the floor, following the swordsman's actions. Their female companion did the same, only a little further apart.

"Think nothing of it," Link returned, promptly dropping onto his spread. A sigh of simple contentment came from the swordsman's direction as Kent lowered himself to the blanket - Though he suspected that Link was also preoccupied, by his other companion's disappearance.

The emerald eyed Knight rolled onto his back after a moment, resting his head on his unharmed forearm. He absentmindedly stretched, his limbs growing heavy. Nearly three sleepless day's worth of exhaustion overtaking him, falling into a world of dark silence.

A tantalizing aroma of freshly baked bread reached his senses as he awakened, making the Knight realize his denied hunger. Kent winced as he pulled himself into a sitting position, his hand immediately moving to the trio of gashes. And encountered a soft bandage.

His gaze moved to the other trio, brow arched. Early morning light filtered through one of the high windows. He had slept an entire day?

A slight flush colored his lightly tanned face, now fully aware of their gazes. "How do you feel?" Zelda inquired, her tone calm, yet also somewhat concerned.

"Much better," Kent returned, still resting his hand over the bandaged wounds. Selena looked away, breaking a chunk of bread and placing it on a small wooden plate next to a small wheel of yellow-gold cheese. The young woman stood, walking over the now bare floor to where he sat. She knelt next to him, handing Kent the food with a timid smile.

"That is good to know," Selena said softly, avoiding his gaze. His eyes followed the young woman as she straitened, noticing her change of garments.

A deep blue tunic, only a shade lighter than her soft cobalt gaze, fell three-quarters down her tights, belted at the waist. Also leaving her forearms bare, a bracelet of crystalline silver-blue beads circling her right wrist. Judging from how the tunic cloaked her petite form, it was one of Link's spares. Ordonian style trousers, cropped just below the knee for women, covered most of her legs with beige material. Selena's bare feet padded across the wooden floor as he looked away, deliberately focusing on the meal provided.

Knowing it to be impolite to 'focus' on a lady's appearance, even for a moment. The Knight ate in silence, tearing smaller chunks from the partial loaf as he listened to the swordsman's Horse Call. It's fluid notes rang through the cottage, soothing, even.

He glanced up upon hearing an unfamiliar shout, engrained reaction to draw his blade. Kent's hand fell to where his longsword normally hung. It was gone. "Kent? Your blade is here," Link said, displaying a sheathed sword. The Knight nodded after a moment, relaxing. He paused as both Selena and the Princess stood, moving outside.

"… Does Selena know of the Princess's identity?" Kent inquired after a moment, standing. The swordsman nodded. "How?"

"I do not know, to be truthful. Neither of us told her, I assure you," Link added, understanding Kent's concern. "We did decide on the alternate name of Elisa, for when necessary. It sounds common enough, I believe," Link said quietly, though still uncertain.

Kent walked to the open door, staring out of it. Several youths surrounded the disappearing duo, swift friendship visible within the group. A slight smile played about Kent's lips, oddly comforted by the knowledge. Link nodded, apparently knowing what had crossed the young Knight's mind.

"They immediately took to Zelda and Selena … It is consoling, knowing that kindness still exists," Link mused, half lost in thought. Apparently recalling a past adventure of his own. The green-clad swordsman half turned after a moment, observing Kent. "You do not seem much older than I, though it is clear that you have seen much," he said quietly, his icy blue gaze focusing on the Knight's.

"A fair amount, I suppose. I am little over eighteen, by two moonspans," Kent shrugged, his tone somewhat guarded. "It seems you are belittling yourself, though."

Link looked away, sighing as his gaze moved towards the path again. "To my knowledge, I am of common birth, and am far from being a Knight. Even uncommon accomplishments mean little, in comparison to a noble's. What else is there to mention?" he admitted, startling Kent with his sudden explanation.

The young man's brow arched, digesting the information. Watching the swordsman's movements, much like an older kin.

He seemed to be the usually optimistic type, though recent happenings had clearly dampened his spirit. His intent to guard the Princess was amiable, though curious. Making the emerald eyed Knight wonder how the duo had made acquaintanceship, yet also remain silent. Link withheld more than simple loyalty for Zelda, that much was clear.

Kent nodded after a moment, the swordsman's apparent shame at his birth-rank now vaguely understandable. Though not something he had right to intervene in. He turned back to the path, following Link out the door. Also feeling it best to allow events to proceed naturally, without interruption.

The duo swung off the rise, Kent landing in a kneeling position as Link straitening. "We should probably drop by the spring soon, before that damage risks becoming permanent," Link suggested, motioning towards Kent's injured arm. The swordsman paused, clearly biting back another comment.

"What is it?" Kent inquired, curiosity growing.

"… Selena was concerned that you had taken ill, what with being asleep for such length," Link admitted after a moment, deciding that withholding the knowledge would only intrigue the Knight further. Kent paused, uncertain. As well as startled.

"You are certain?"

"Quite," Link said calmly, his tone thoughtful. "She had already dressed your arm, when we awakened. It is safe to say that she is a caring soul, though not wholly unfamiliar to strife," the swordsman mused, now walking along the downhill path.

* * * * *

Kain ran his hand down his mount's muscular, smoky gray neck as he remounted, preoccupied. The mare's head turned, a splash of copper on her nearly drab coat. He pressed his heels into the equine's sides, impatient.

His steed snorted in aggravation, moving into a begrudging trot. The headstrong mare's freshly shod hooves made a steady, rhythmic pattern on the packed dirt path.

A vaguely pleased smirk was tugging at the corner of his mouth, anticipating the latter section of his assignment. Or rather, the chance of being rewarded to dispose of his younger half-brother. How simple it was, to nudge his employer in the right direction. Though clearly intelligent, the noble was also thorough. Unwilling to take chances.

Kain chuckled, his grip on the reins. Kent's weaknesses were the same as their mutual sire, if not more so. Painfully obvious to him, even.

And he knew which barrel held the fish.

* * *

_Well, I meant to put this up several days ago, but life kind of got in the way. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chappie. ^_^_


	9. Chapter IX: Innocence

**Chapter IX: Innocence**

Kent's gaze followed Selena as she moved through the water, village youths trailing playfully behind her. A smile touched his lips, relaxed by their antics. He moved down the hillside, closer to the first small dock.

The young Knight paused, noticing the young woman's jaw was clenched. Set against the apparent pain in her side, though her expression was otherwise invitingly friendly.

Her long, pale blonde locks clung to the sides of her face, fanning out in the water as she swam. Selena's hand raised occasionally, catching a leather sphere and in turn tossing it to another. One of the older youths; Beth, giggled as she fumbled with the item. Despite the cool water, the children seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the unusual game.

His eyes continued to follow the small group, leaning against the shadow cloaked wall of the village 'market'. Lost in thought. Preoccupied by the young woman's unusual abilities.

Selena's innocence prevent her from using them to purposefully pry, though she appeared to have the option to do so. Childlike kindness seemed to exude from her gentle personality, touching those whom surrounded her. Much like a lit candle in darkness, providing a small light. Her influence proved to be rather soothing, for the most part.

With the exception of Kain.

Kent's emerald gaze was growing hardened, much like the stone that it's color resembled. The sound of splashing water broke his absentminded observation, bringing the young Knight's gaze to the short dock below him.

Selena sat at the edge of it, dangling her bare feet above the village's small lake. Shimmering, green-scaled schools of fish were faintly visible to his eye, moving along aimlessly. He pushed himself away from the wall, quietly walking towards her.

"… Something is troubling you, Kent?" she inquired softly, her back still turned to him. His brow arched, pausing.

"You knew that I was here?"

The young woman half turned, pulling both legs onto the dock's weathered wood. "Your essence," she returned, a slight smile playing about her lips. Kent nodded after a moment, moving to join her. Selena combed her fingers through her dripping hair, brushing the soaked locks off her face in doing so. Her soft cobalt gaze remained on the young Knight as he lowered himself to the planks, mildly intrigued.

Kent met her gaze after a moment, thoughtful. "… You have mentioned essences several times, I believe. Are there restrictions to sensing them?" he inquired quietly, his eyes now moving towards the water. Watching the youths continue their game, although listening intently.

"… Yes, and no," Selena offered, deciding how best to explain it.

"Pardon?"

"An essence is very much the core of one's being - It shapes who you are, in sense," she began, slightly preoccupied. Selena hesitantly extended a hand, touching her fingertips to his heart. Kent's gaze immediately moved to the young woman, noting the flush that was tainting her cheeks. The still moist bracelet glistened in the afternoon sunlight, reflecting the dappled silver-blue beads onto his sleeveless tan shirt.

"One's essence is like the inner magic that we all hold: Equally capable of being harnessed, or unleashed. Both essence and magic, no matter the affinity, flow from one's heart," Selena added, dropping her hand. "Once I am … familiar with an essence, it's bearer is simpler to locate. Unless I am focused, however, an unfamiliar one could nearly pass unnoticed."

The young Knight nodded, absorbing her words. "Can you sense your own essence?" She shook her head, negative. "Alright … Are they capable of change?" he inquired, his calm and collected tone revealing measured, though genuine curiosity.

Selena paused, cocking her head slightly. "I believe so, at least marginally … The full power, however, may be partially based on one's current emotions."

"You have put much thought into the subject, it seems," Kent commented, holding her cobalt gaze. A smile touched Selena's lips as she fingered one of the crystalline beads on her bracelet, rolling it between her thumb and index finger.

"Yes," she finally admitted, flushing slightly. "… You are perspective, Kent. It seems that you miss little, if anything," Selena observed, thoughtful.

The onyx haired Knight shrugged, nonchalant. "It was something that I picked up, with time," Kent said quietly, his tone faintly distant, though his eyes remained on her. "Selena? May I ask something without seeming horribly rude?"

Her brow arched, before nodding. "Of course," she agreed, wariness barely touching her tone.

Kent hesitated, startled by her swift and affirmative response. Wondering if she was so trusting with all whom she encountered. "… How old are you?"

"If I recall correctly, less than half a moonspan from my sixteenth year," Selena murmured, her gaze remaining on him. "… Why do you ask?"

"Your swordsmanship, although inoffensive, holds a certain refinement. I was curious as to how and when you had obtained such training, thus, also your age … My apologies, if I am being to familiar," Kent added, once again withdrawn. Silently pondering - She was roughly two years younger, and it seemed that her very core remained untarnished. Even after encountering his half-brother.

Selena's voice cut through his thoughts, causing his straying gaze to move back to her. Seeing that he had been distracted, she spoke again. "Papa taught me, so I could at least defend myself … Although what little knowledge of swordplay I possess seems in adequate, as of late," the young woman mused, her gaze locked on his.

Kent stiffened, knowing what she was subtly voicing. "No," he said flatly, the bluntness of his tone startling her. Unwilling to mar her innocence by teaching a warrior's necessary, yet bloody art.

"Kent, please. I … want to learn," Selena pressed, though hesitation touched her tone. The Knight chuckled shortly, shaking his head. "Yes?" she inquired, slightly bemused.

"You are a poor liar, Milady. I can see that you do not truly want to learn - It is in your eyes, Selena," he added gently, realizing that his tone had become brusque.

The young woman flushed, before nodding. "You do have a point - But I_need_ to learn. What I know of swordsmanship is not enough; You saw as much."

Kent sighed, looking away. Knowing it was true. "_If_ I agree, know that I expect you not to give up. You must hold to your decisions," the young Knight said softly, calmly. He picked up a small, smooth stone that rested near the dock, rolling it between his palms. He tossed it between his palms. He tossed it in the water, watching the surface. Ripples, small and large, spread along the once still area. "Each decision creates a ripple, one that can grow large. Changing them also does so … Are you positive?" he inquired, preoccupied.

"Yes, I am," Selena affirmed, equally quiet. Resolute. Kent's gaze strayed back to the young woman's face, observing her. She seemed sincere, even if what she was requesting clashed with her disposition.

"Perhaps," Kent returned vaguely, allowing room for further consideration. His brow arched as a strong breeze swept across the water, noticing Selena shiver. He stood, extending a hand. "You may wish to move, as to prevent becoming too chilled," Kent said, offering a slight smile. Encouraging her to break at least a small barrier of her shyness, though expecting little.

She took if after a moment of hesitation, allowing Kent to pull her to her feet. "Thank you," she murmured as he released her hand, returning a timid smile. Acknowledging his attempt, though.

Kent nodded, pausing in mid-motion as she stepped back. Oddly puzzled. "Have you been through Hyrule before?" he inquired, meeting her gaze.

"No, this is my first time within it's realm of influence," the young woman responded, caught off guard by his sudden question.

"Alright … I was merely curious," he mused, unable to brush away his sudden sense of familiarity. Mildly confused, that he had only just caught the notion that he's seen her before Lyrako.

His emerald eyed gaze followed Selena as she walked past the market building, trailing behind her.

* * * * *

Link stopped next to Zelda, whom was leaning against the vine strewn tree trunk. Dappled sunlight filtered through the high treetop, dancing over the large roots below. His icy blue gaze followed Zelda's after a moment of silence, soon settling on their new acquaintances. "How much longer do we dare stay?" the blue-clad Princess inquired, glancing at the swordsman.

"No longer than two days," Link said, though reluctant about even that delay. "If we waited any longer, there would be less of a chance in finding Shadow."

The young woman nodded, a breath of wind toying with her long locks. As well as carrying bits of their companion's conversation. "Alright. What of Kent and Selena?"

Lin sighed, shaking his head. "I do now know," he murmured, squatting next to Zelda. Absent mindedly observing the other duo, following the gist of their conversation, though he was unfocused. The young man trailed his fingertips along the sprawling root, it's rough bark catching on his skin.

His brow arched, seeing Selena break into a run. The Knight immediately followed, calling after her. Both heading towards the nearest spring, Ordonna's.

Link straitened, glancing up. He stiffened. "Farore!" the swordsman gasped, eyes widening in astonishment. A billowing cloud of black-violet aura, hovering over the treetops. It suddenly vanished with one fell swoop, dipping out of sight.

He swung off the large root, Zelda landing beside him. They moved into a run, hearing a shrill whiny. His booted feet pounded on the dirt path, a loud squawk telling him that a cucco had gotten in the way.

Link stumbled to a halt as they reached his clearing, startled, The trio of equines were rearing up, mere sight of the aura setting them on edge. White and black hooves ruthlessly pawed the air, despite Kent's attempt to sooth them.

His icy gaze moved to Selena, whom was now holding the Knight's weapon. She handed it to him, before dashing towards the spring. "Selena!" Kent gasped, hesitating only a moment before leaving the horses.

The swordsman nodded to Zelda. They had little choice but to follow. He could _feel_ the Light Spirit's pain, resonating. Coursing down the path.

Could Selena and Kent sense it? Or what they were about to encounter?

* * * * *

Kent unsheathed his sword as he ran, ducking under a low branch. The aura was still seeping out of the Spring's entrance, it's noxious swath swirling along the ground. He tensed as he straitened, lavender meeting his gaze.

A droid.

It lunged, extending it's dagger-like claws. Kent brought his sword up, stepping back. The creature suddenly hissed, rebounding off a shimmering blue barrier. Selena's magical shield cracked as it struck again. She visibly flinched, concentration broken. The barrier flickered, then vanished.

White-gold aura suddenly flared around the droid, roots bursting out of the turf. Curling around the creature, binding it. The pale aura turned aggressive - Forming a concentrated sphere over the glinting amethyst shard as Link paused next to the Knight. It shattered.

Crystal shards landed underneath the rolling aura, vanishing from sight as the ash fell. "Thank you," Kent murmured, his gaze momentarily shifting to Selena. She seemed to be alright, despite what had happened to her shield.

Link nodded in acknowledgment, he and the Princess immediately moving forward. Kent stepped over the tangled mass of roots, jogging after the duo. The Knight gasped as he reached the spring, startled by what met his gaze.

A massive, white-gold goat with a shimmering magical sphere hovering between it's curved horns. Ordonna, the Spirit of Light.

Crackling black energy was circling it and it's spring, causing the Spirit to wither in agony. Another sphere was forming, this one of the same dark energy. To destroy the Spirit's power.

He stiffened, his grip on his sword tightening.

"Company …" Selena whispered from beside him, her voice barely audible.

"Where?"

"Surrounding us," Selena returned, her petite form tensing as a large ring of droids appeared. At least nine, if not more.

The two on the east and west end seemed larger. Their crystals were smooth, oval. Giving the impression that they were a different type. And it seemed to mean that they were more intelligent, stronger.

Warm water splashed around their boots, slowly being backed into the spring. Like a wild beast's quarry, being herded to a simpler area.

Prey.

* * *

_Yet another chapter that I don't like ... I hope that it's just the 'evil inner editor', XD. _

_Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it. _


	10. Chapter X: Unleashed

**Chapter X: Unleashed**

Selena's cobalt gaze flicked around the tightening ring, wary. The droids were forming a noose, it seemed. Their essences were powerful, however darkened.

Weakening the Spirit's.

She slowly took another step back, water sloshing around her bare calves. Selena glanced at her companions, noticing that their essences had flared. Their stances revealed fierce determination, as did their eyes. Her own widened in astonishment, recognizing the Triforce symbol on Link's gleaming longsword.

The Blade of Evil's Bane.

A loud hiss brought Selena's attention back to the droids. Their lavender eyes were glowing - As were their crystals. Black-violet energy was jumping between each one, forming a dangerous corral. Restricting their movements.

The young woman glanced up, feeling Ordona's silent cry. His situation was growing worse. The sphere was nearly as large as the Spirit's own. Their foes attacked.

Kent retaliated, sharply raising his steel weapon. Light magic flared from the Princess, combating the wave of Dark Energy. Selena hesitantly moved back, feeling her own magic react. Flaring, even.

* * * * *

Link paused, startled. A dim cobalt aura was suddenly visible, the deep blue magic clearly resisting the Dark Energy. Attempting to combat the tightening ring, perhaps.

Though fresh, untried, the aura seemed somewhat powerful. And it was resonating from Selena's direction. He heard a sharp cry of pain, followed by an agonized hiss as Kent moved in front of the young woman - Warningly leveling his blade.

Scarlet billowed in the warm spring water, slowly fading to a sickly pink. Link's icy gaze moved back to the remaining droids, wary. As well as uncertain. Whom had ordered the strike on Ordona's spring? Were they near by?

His eyes narrowed. One of the smaller droids was advancing. The swordsman raised his weapon, the gleaming steel reflecting half of it's wielder's face. As well as the calm resignation in his set expression.

He lunged, bring his sword across the creature's extended claws. It hissed in warning, throwing all of it's weight behind it's claws. Attempting to knock him off balance. Link's jaw clenched as he stepped back, seeing the ring tighten more so. Time was running short.

The young man nodded to Kent, before motioning towards the smaller droids. Zelda's magic was holding off the larger two, acting as a much needed shield. They would remove the distractions. Before the situation worsened.

Link paused, startled. Feeling a wave of unfamiliar magic surge behind him. In his moment of inattentiveness, the droid struck. He lashed out in attack, icy eyes blazing. His blade connected with the creature's torso, piercing it's chest. The Master Sword's gleaming blade protruded from it's back.

It burst into ash, further tainting the warm water. The others suddenly went rigid, hatred burning in their unyielding lilac depths. Black-violet light reflected on their steely claws, an equally dark aura appearing around them.

The swordsman stiffened, feeling the oppressive shroud. Another agonized hiss told him that another had been defeated. Meaning that there were roughly six left. Their odds were improving.

Link leveled his blade after a moment, the horizontal edge smudged with ash. He gasped, feeling a magical explosion. Fragments of Dark Energy pelted the spring. And it's occupants - Raw, burning pain shooting through his body at contact. The swordsman's jaw clenched, resisting the urge to fall to his knees. Attempting to resist the tempting urge to succumb, to no longer battle against it. Fire seemingly ravaging his mind and body.

Suppressing what little magical power that he held, the Forest talisman's inner glow dimming. His grip around the Master Sword's warm hilt tightened, hearing his companion's suddenly pained voices. There was a loud splash, as if someone had fallen.

He swallowed, balance wavering. The young man threw out an arm to steady himself, the effects of the Dark Energy slowly fading. Link sharply raised his weapon, lunging. Meeting the incoming droid head on. Claw and sword clashed, grating. Link jerked away, sidestepping as he pulled the metallic shield from his back. The droid attack, relentless. He thrust the shield forward. It rebounded with a dull clang, landing in a crouching position.

Another struck. The swordsman bit back a cry of pain, claws ripping into the unguarded section of his shield arm. Deep wounds running from the end of his short mail sleeve under the tunic to the beginning of his gauntlet.

The original droid attacked. Link's jaw clenched, raising the shield. Pain shot through his arm, the torn muscles screaming in protest. He lashed out in attack. His smudged blade connected with it's side. Cleaving it into separate pieces as he pivoted. A slender rapier suddenly cut through the droid that had struck him.

Zelda's lithe form became visible as it burst into ash, her sapphire-like eyes immediately noting the damage to his arm. "We have a _small_ problem," she stated quietly, turning.

The two remaining droids were closing in - Impure malice resonating from their overlarge forms. Standing over a foot taller than Link, claws extended, their intent was clear. Ruin.

His gaze flicked to Kent and Selena.

A sphere of cobalt magic was suddenly visible between the young woman's hands. She released it. Her sphere collided with the already reforming on of Dark Energy. Selena's vanished, lost in the fragmenting pieces of the other.

Her balance faltered. And failed. Water splashed around the young woman as she landed on her hands and knees. A shudder of exhaustion coursing through her petite form, scarlet dripping into the spring water from the series of gashes across her cheek.

Kent half-turned, tensing. Seeing his companion's condition. He stepped back, moving closer to Selena as the remaining two droids advanced.

Link stumbled forward, feeling Zelda's open palms on his back. The sound of ripping fabric was audible. He twisted, throat constricting. A sigh of relief escaping his lips when he saw that only the blue kirtle had been partially dismantled, pieces of her ripped garb hanging from the Princess's lower back.

The green-clad swordsman stiffened - Feeling Ordona's Light flare, no longer encumbered by the immense amount of Dark Energy.

His gauntleted fingers closed around Zelda's arm, jerking her forward. She landed against his chest, startled by the unexpected movement. Sword and claws clashed behind him. Encouraging the other droid to strike.

It's claws extended further, shimmering in a burst of white-gold aura. Ordonna released his power. The droid lunged.

A pulse of magic collided with it's chest, knocking it across the spring. Everything vanishing in a blinding flash of Light.

Multiple colored dots danced in front of his eyes, the slightly dazed swordsman blinking in attempt to clear his vision. Link felt something brush against his cheek. He immediately stepped back, crimson tainting his features as the Princess came into focus.

"Are you alright?" the young man inquired after a moment, meeting her sapphire-like gaze.

"Yes," she murmured, nodding. Zelda paused, before moving beside him. Link turned, following her gaze. A somewhat relieved sigh escaping his lips, seeing their companions standing. Even if exhausted, they were at least alive.

Link's brow arched, a familiar voice drifting to his ears. Rusl?

His gaze momentarily moved towards the spring's entrance, intrigued. The village swordsman stood on the pale sand, hazel eyes widened in astonishment. Seeing Ordona's looming golden form.

"… _My Thanks, young ones … Exercise caution, however … For there are some whom track every step you make …"_ Ordona warned, his voice resonating in their minds. And vanished, leaving only the small group of Hylians and lone human to occupy his spring.

Link felt Zelda stiffen beside him, unnerved by the Light Spirit's words. He extended a hand, lightly gripping her shoulder. Preoccupied as well.

He paused mid-motion, tensing. Seeing Selena collapse. Kent lunged, catching the young woman as she fell. The Knight then hesitated, before fully picking her up. Wading out of the spring, casting Zelda a concerned glance.

Link and the Princess followed him, momentarily pausing. "Is she alright?" the green-clad swordsman inquired softly, motioning towards Selena's motionless form, cradled in Kent's arms.

"… I believe so, though I am not certain …" Kent mused, trickling spring water over the four shallow gashes on the young woman's cheek.

Rusl nodded to the Knight, stepping towards the spring's entrance. "A friend of Link's is a friend of mine. Please, come," the village swordsman offered, moving onto the path as Kent straitened.

A smile appeared on Link's lips as Zelda and Kent began following the village swordsman - Noting the gentle hesitancy in which Kent handled the younger woman. It seemed that the Knight was beginning to open, though. Starting to emerge from the somewhat stiff shell he had resided in, when they had first encountered.

He shook his head after a moment and began trailing after them, deciding that it was not his place to pry. His thoughts once again returning to Ordona's warning.

* * * * *

Kent's gaze moved to Zelda as they walked, broken amethyst shards occasionally clinking against their still moist boots. "… What happened, exactly?" he inquired, uncertain. Recalling the sudden surge in Selena's power.

He had _felt_ it, even before she had used the magic. Oddly enough, she had seemed startled. Barely able to control it.

"… It seems that her magical poweress, or potential, has been unleashed," the Princess mused, thoughtful. "In such, that very power drained her," Zelda added, noticing the tinge of confusion in Kent's expression. "But it shall require practice, if she is to use it efficiently. Moreover, learning how to control it …"

Kent paused, his gaze falling to the young woman in his arms. "Selena shall be alright, then?"

"Just allow her to rest," Zelda returned quietly, Link soon falling in step beside them as they reached his clearing, moving towards the village. Kent nodded after a moment, sighing. Listening to the rhythmic pattern of their heels against the packed dirt path, worn hard by regular travel.

Casting his current stream of thought aside, he was unable to refrain himself from dwelling on Ordona's words. A scarlet cloth of caution, yes, but unfortunately vague. Whom? Why?

Was the observer tracking their entire group, or a sole being in it? For the Trinity piece that the Princess possessed, or merely a monetary boon? Both of the latter, perhaps?

Already, several possibilities were visible in mind's eyes. Claiming the majority of his focus, leaving the young Knight little time to dwell extensively on other subjects. Kent's emerald eyed gaze strayed to his companions, pondering.

He knew little about Link, though it was clear that the swordsman would lay down his life for the Princess if need be. As for Selena? Despite only having been acquainted for a short time, it seemed that she was relatively harmless. True, she chose not to speak of her past unless prompted … Although he was rather similar, in that aspect. And she respected that.

Kent suppressed a sigh, wearied. Were they being hunted? If so, to what ends? His jaw clenched, a certain tracker coming to mind. One that cared not what happened, so long as the commission was completed. The possibility seemed plausible, unfortunately.

As of their last encounter, he hadn't even scratched Kain. Meaning that, if the mercenary wished, he could seek them out to finish what he began. And it was likely that the sellsword would, sooner or later. Kain did not give in so easily - He had only departed because two other swords had arrived.

A wise idea, though it deprived him of the chance to finally knock Kain from his pedestal. Something that he _should _have managed some time ago. But had failed in attempt.

The young man paused as they reached the back of Ordon, seeing the village swordsman's home. "Thank you, Rusl," Link murmured from beside him, his tone nonchalant.

"My pleasure," he returned, shrugging. Though his calm hazel gaze rested on Link for a moment, apparently intrigued. Both by the younger man's company, and by what he had seen at the spring. Rusl motioned them inside, pulling the sturdy wooden door open.

Kent nodded in thanks, striding after Link and the Princess. Also deciding that it would be best, to allow Selena to sleep in peace. Before the winds changed again, sweet Farore perhaps bringing more than they wished for. And not in the best of sense.

* * *

_This chapter is long overdue, I know. With any luck, I'll be able to complete Chappie XI much sooner. ^_^_

_I hope that you enjoyed this one, though. :)  
_


	11. Chapter XI: Ripples of the Past

**Chapter XI: Ripples of the Past**

Kent sighed, gripping the cool iron pick. His preoccupation causing him to dig at the rock lodged in Elare's hoof far more savagely than necessary. He was out of line, and knew it. Every time he allowed himself to care, as of late, something struck.

The young Knight glanced up, startled as the rock popped loose - His mount jerking the hoof from his cupped hand, snorting indignantly. Kent straitened, rubbing Elare's shoulder in apology. The stallion was now glaring at him, mildly reproachful.

He shrugged after a moment, moving towards Elare's flank. The buckskin let out an irritable sigh as Kent patted a muscular black hock, reluctantly raising it. Making it clear that his master's mood was effecting him as well. Kent dug the curved iron into his mount's dirt-packed hooves, absentmindedly breaking the clumps to leave only the triangular frog and hard black sole.

One glance at the sky told him that it had been several hours, since he had left Selena with his other companions. Golden light streaked across the coming evening sky, varying hues of crimson and lilac swirling in the mix. Kent released Elare's now clean hoof, hearing footsteps. Icy blue eyes soon met his gaze. Link.

The Knight nodded in greeting, slipping the pick back into his stallion's saddlebag. Kent ran a hand down Elare's muscular neck, the buckskin's golden-bronze coat shimmering slightly in a dappled ray of setting sunlight. His emerald eyed gaze remained on the approaching swordsman, Link's pace revealing equal weariness, yet also mild relief.

Kent paused, allowing his hand to simply rest against his steed's neck, curiosity piqued. Link also halted, momentarily taken aback by the Knight's calm observation. Noting that it seemed he was once again withdrawn, collecting full control over the emotions that he chose to display. The green clad swordsman strode forward after a moment, moving towards his freshly groomed mare.

Link lightly rubbed Epona's velvety pink and black muzzle, receiving an appreciative nicker in return. "You have kept yourself occupied, I see," he offered by way of greeting, a smile accompanying his words - Seeing that a good majority of dust once visible on Sumner's and Epona's soft pelts no longer showed. Kent shrugged, now rubbing Elare's throatlatch.

"My hands, yes …" the onyx haired Knight murmured, sighing.

"Something is troubling you?" Link inquired, half turning to meet his new companion's eyes. The young man shrugged once more, this time wincing in result of the movement.

"To be blunt," he affirmed, gingerly rotating his left shoulder. As if it was stiff, an old injury returning to prod at him. "And if my assumption is correct, you are also dwelling on something," the young added quietly, prompting his younger company to speak.

Link hesitated, before complying. "Zelda suggested that I fetch you, seeing as Selena has awakened," he returned, his measured tone belied by the faint smile that remained about his lips. The swordsman paused as Kent stiffened, the young Knight consenting himself a nod, before leveling their gazes once more. "… Also, at the spring; One might say that your proved yourself, in sorts. Feel welcome to join us, Kent. Impeding should not fall under your concerns," Link ventured, back tracking on his words from several nights before. Knowing, apparently, that his Knighthood had been attained for the main reason of protecting the Princess.

No longer viewing him as whom might unintentionally deter their self-imposed assignment, it seemed. Trusting him, to some extent. "Thank you … But I must acquire Her Highness's consent as well," Kent sighed after a moment, patting Elare's neck before moving towards the village path. "I should check on Selena, at least …"

The sound of Link's boots were audible behind him, a lark's trill drifting through the air as they walked. Kent sighed, his hand resting on the hilt of his longsword. Were his efforts simply transparent? Or rather, blatantly obvious to whom surrounded him? Even as guarding Zelda remained priority, other duties continually seemed to rise - A good majority because he was allowing himself to grow attached.

A gentle breeze was sweeping across Ordon, tousling his short onyx locks as the sunlight danced across the village's sparkling waters. Soon pausing in the looming shadow of the water wheel, Kent was able to see a feminine trio at the sandy bank. Selena, the Princess, and Rusl's wife; whom he had earlier introduced as Uli.

Though remaining in the shadows as he moved forward, the young Knight's subtle movement brought him nearer to his female companions. He halted upon hearing Selena's voice, recalling the young woman's unusual ability. It seemed likely that she could sense him, yet she gave no notice of his presence through her still wearied movements. Kent suppressed a sigh, acutely aware that Selena would not leave his thoughts for a fair amount of time if their paths split in the following days.

The weeping of Uli's young babe soon cut through his thoughts, startling him out of his broodings. His gaze continued to follow Selena, observing her. Exhaustion tinged every movement, remaining effects from her sudden burst of magic. If using her natural poweress remained draining, many consequences were highly possible - None of them desirable, especially what with their recent company of the droids.

Yet a faint smile soon eased the young Knight's set features, even reaching the stoney edge in his eyes when Selena's voice once again became auidalbe. Judging from the heightened quality, he could not deny that she was singing again. He stiffened when she halted mid-stanza, half turning. Their eyes met, his gaze darkened by shadows.

Kent turned on his heel when she started to stand, striding past Link's startled form, mentally chaisting himself.

* * * * *

Zelda lightly caught Selena's arm, preventing her from following the clearly frustrated Knight. The younger woman immediately halted, thought hesitantly lowering herself back onto the sandy stream bank. Concern was evident in her eyes, trailing after Kent's diminishing form.

Uli soon excused herself, and retreated to the cottage. Although intrigued, the villagers made no specified attempt to pry. Fortunate, for the time being. It would spare both time and energy, as they would not have to form an additional guise.

She paused when Selena spoke, meeting her gaze as the sound of the weeping babe faded. "Continue, if you will," Zelda prompted quietly, nodding.

Selena hesitated, before nodding in acknowledgment. "… Although Kent refuses to speak, it is clear a shroud hovers over him … Did something happen, that you know of?"

Zelda sighed, raising her gaze to the darkening sky. The vibrant colors were fading with the sunset, lavender and deep blue laying claim to the cooling swath. "He and his kind had long served as Knights in the Royal Guard, his mother a healer … Kain openly betrayed Hyrule, roughly seven moonspans ago. Kent departed soon after, though he mentioned returning eventually. Even so, he now stands alone," the Princess summarized softly, half lost in thought. He had departed mere days before the reign of Twilight. Whether the half brothers had roamed as spirits for a time, she did not know.

"… What of his family? He simply left?" Selena inquired, doubt touching her tone.

"He has none remaining, Selena," the young woman stated shortly, eyes sliding closed as Link joined them. "… I am afraid you shall have to ask Kent, if you wish to know the full tale. The bit I know only scratches the surface, I believe. But I would advise allowing him some time to himself, first," Zelda added after a moment, releasing Selena's arm.

"… All right …" Selena agreed, a small sigh escaping her lips. Yet her eyes alone made it clear that she had considered saying something, but had thought better of it. Zelda's brow arched, intrigued, though she could not be certain why. Was there something she did not know, but her piece of the Triforce did? If so, what? Gentle Nayru was taunting her, it seemed. Perhaps the quiet maiden was on a quest of her own? It was certainly a possibility, though it further divided their small group. Even as quanity did not always strengthen, it often opened new paths.

She glanced over as Selena stood, her gaze focusing on Link as their youngest companion began wandering the village. "We depart on the morrow, I presume?" Zelda inquired calmly, the pushed time result of Ordonna's warning.

"Yes," Link affirmed quietly, watching the shimmering school of greengill make its way down the stream. "Those droids … They simply are not natural. If they are pursuing us as well, we should leave immediately. Status or no, it would not be right to endanger Ordon," he added flatly, almost defensively. The green clad swordsman sighed, reaching up. His gauntleted fingers curled around the Master Sword's cold hilt, unsheathing the longsword in one fluid motion. It's smooth blade gleamed in the remaining rays of sunlight, the blessed steel turning a pale yellow.

"What is it, Link? There is something other than Shadow and Ordon's fate on your mind," the young woman pointed out dubiously, the calmness of her tone tinged with concern - As well as uncertainty, upon seeing the intent in which Link was gazing at the blade with.

"All of Hyrule, and those around it. When at the spring, I felt Din's strength rejoin Nayru's and Farore's. Yet it was as if hollow, a mere echo of what the Sword held when I dueled Gannondorf. Although the blade also draws upon the Holder's poweress, it was divided. As if halved, even. It matters not if we manage to locate Shadow, when it comes down to what we possess," Link concluded listlessly, weariness finally touching his tone. His icy blue eyes were far away, lost in thought.

Zelda extended a hand after a moment, lightly touching it to the back of Link's sword wielding one. "So you have felt it as well … Even though our individual amount of power remains the same, the overall is now incomplete. It seems the Goddesses felt the need to bolster their defenses. We may have new allies to locate as well," the Princess mused, removing her hand. Drawing Link's bemused gaze to her in doing so.

"Perhaps," Link agreed after a moment, examining the possibility. "But our original ally should come first," he said single-mindedly, returning to their original task. "I feel the latter of your idea may be simpler if we reunite the first half."

He sheathed the sword and pushed himself to his feet, offering a hand to Zelda. The now cold sand clung to the fabric of her torn kirtle as she grasped it, allowing him to pull himself to her feet. Moonlight glistened on the stream, the celestial light resonating from the pale wedge climbing into the now dark sky. A cool breeze toyed with their hair, just strong enough to tug at their unbound locks.

Speculations aside, there was too much to do to be slowed down.

* * * * *

The battered armor on Link's 'practice warrior' clattered loudly under the force of Kent's kick, a fresh dent appearing in the under tempered metal. He immediately jumped, lashing out in attack. Twisting in mid-air, his booted foot collided with the same area. He landed in a faltering kneeling position, barely balancing himself. Kent straitened, glancing over the armor once more. His shallow dent in the metal had barely deepened, instead widening.

Even under the light of the moon, it was clear his aim had been off. He shook his head, jaw clenching. Training did not clear his mind as it used to, distractions ever present. Of the most persistent, the matter of departure and the faerie from this dream seven moonspans ago. Though the former was an immediate problem, the latter was longer still. It's request remained clear, much as the one Selena was searching for. If he was corrected, the two beings they had been entreated to locate bore similar qualities.

He suddenly pivoted when a hand touched his shoulder, his right hand falling to the hilt of his sword. Cobalt eyes met his gaze, widening in astonishment. Kent half turned as Selena stepped back, allowing his hand to fall to his side. Out the corner of his eye, he could see her hesitancy. The young woman's electrum tresses appeared almost silvery under the half moon, the paleness of her blonde hair exploited by the even paler light.

"… You have my attention. Strike while the iron is hot," Kent sighed, avoiding her gaze. Whether it was her intent or not, it felt as it she was peering into him - Quite literally. He shifted his weight after a moment of silence, attempting to mask the dull ache in his left shoulder as a precaution.

"… It is naught … My apologies for interrupting you," Selena whispered, her voice barely audible. But clearly taking the irritation in his tone to be directed at her.

"Hold, Selena," the young Knight said, fully turning to face his companion. She paused, uncertainly meeting his gaze. "You requested weaponry guidance, I believe. Do you still wish to learn?"

"… Yes," Selena murmured, nodding.

Kent leveled their gaze, silently challenging the hesitancy of her tone. If she was not certain, it would do little good. The young woman met his scrutiny calmly, allowing his gaze to bore into her own. "All right. I would suggest finding your boots. We may begin soon, if the circumstances allow," he added, thoughts returning to Link's words. Duty demanded that he accompany the Princess, yet it also turned him in Selena's direction. Perhaps her ability to sense essences held a certain reasoning?

He paused as Selena offered a brief bow, apparently in silent thanks. She turned, walking towards the village. Kent's emerald eyed gaze remained on the young woman's retreating form, thoughtful. It had not been sheer happenstance, in Lyrako. Nor was it happenstance that they encountered Link and the Princess, not what with the recent turn of events.

'_There is no such thing as coincidence - Only inevitability,'_ his father had once said. Was it true?

* * *

_... I'm ashamed at how long it took to get this chapter up, but I hope that you enjoyed it._


	12. Chapter XII: Dark Reflections

**Chapter XII: Dark Reflections**

Kain swung out of his mare's saddle, grasping the woven reins. The mercenary's heels clicked against the roots that sprawled the Faron Woods, his steel gray gaze raking over the lush foliage and towering trees that surrounded him. Early morning light filtered through the leaves, warm dapples dancing across the horse and rider. Thin fern leaves rustled loudly as the duo strode through the forest, his mare's shod hooves easily flattening the greenery.

The sellsword's eyes occasionally flicked to the ground, following the faded indent of three other horses. Though far from fresh, it was enough to capture his interest. Especially when he recalled the encounter several nights before, which had proved fairly eventful. A slight smirk appeared on his lips, amused. It was something he would be eager to repeat, if his half-brother was near by. Yet, he also had to wonder if Kent's companion had survived. If she had, it made no matter. It would only open further opportunities, later on.

Shaking his head, the umber haired mercenary continued to wade through the foliage. One thing, however, was certain - A source of power was near by. If it was what he suspected …

* * * * *

Selena glanced up mid-motion, upon hearing the Princess's frustrated sigh. Zelda was lounging against the outer side of Link's cottage, her kirtle resting across her lap. The borrowed white tunic and blue trousers appeared gold tinged with the dappled rays of light, a slight ripping sound audible. "What is it?" the young woman inquired, straitening as her older companion looked up.

Zelda's brow furrowed as her sapphire gaze lowered to the rough gown once more, a slight frown marring her usually gentle features. "I detest sewing," she admitted a tad sourly, impatiently jerking the needle through one of the torn sections.

Selena chuckled, offering a smile to placate Zelda's annoyance. It was odd, that emotions seemed slightly more 'visible' to her. "I suppose there are more interesting things to occupy oneself with," she conceded, shrugging. "… Have you seen Kent recently? He had already left his area when I woke," she added, hesitancy touching her tone as she gestured around Link's clearing.

Her companion nodded, sourness vanishing as she laid the kirtle aside. "He was at Ordonna's spring, I believe. Might I inquire?" the Light mage mused, jumping down from the rise. She landed lightly, booted feet barely clicking. The slightly older woman stood several inches taller, nearly half a hand. Selena paused, before stepping back.

"Weaponry training, with any fortune," she returned quietly, her level tone almost sounding forced. Selena could still see her alleged companions out of the corner of her eye, whom was watching her. It was clear enough that the Princess knew specific training in that area went against her grain. But the difference between natural and necessity was sometimes a crystalline ocean to a barren desert. Her mediocre fencing skills, even with strengthened magic, would not be likely to suffice.

Bluntly put, she was weak. Selena suppressed a sigh, head bowed. Her limitations had shrunk, yes, but she did not hold the knowledge or skill to reinforce them. Something she would have to acquire, if she was to survive long enough to find the Guardian - Nayru's Guardian; protector of the moon and water, default aide to the Goddesses chosen Holders. Ancient lore surrounded the brief mention of the title, a tome having only scratched the surface. Few believed such a being existed, at any given time, yet her family had been entreated to locate just that.

She suddenly glanced up, stiffening slightly. Puzzled. A nagging sense was prodding at the back of her mind, rather like when aware of an already familiar essence. But instead of even a vague affinity in mind's eye, there was only the slightest hint of apprehension. "Something troubling you?" her companion inquired, bemused.

"Naught," Selena said hastily, looking down once more as she moved towards the hard dirt path. A damp breeze drifted through the trees, rustling the leaves above her and toying with the young woman's pale locks. Longer grass around the soil waved with the wind, ripples in the two seas of green. "… You need not slink behind me," she added softly, motioning to her side as she walked. Zelda soon fell in step behind her, nonchalant.

"Either you have excellent hearing, or a sixth sense," the older woman chuckled, smiling. She pulled her golden tresses over her shoulder as they walked, deft fingers quickly weaving a loose braid while the morning light began to fade. Rolling gray-blue clouds were gathering overhead, visible through the opening in the natural canopy. "I suppose we've got rain coming," Zelda commented quietly, fastening a blue thread at the end of her braid.

A faint smile touched Selena's lips, before nodding in agreement. "If deprived of rain, we would not have this," she said lightly, gesturing to their lush viridian surroundings. Although lacking the warmth it held upon their arrival, it was but another side of Ordonna's providence. Magical interference or no, it would return to normal after they departed. Or, she hoped it would. Was their presence upsetting a balance of sorts? Both Link and the Princess held a blatant power in their essences, of considerable strength from what she could sense. And while she had grown familiar with Kent's essence, the Knight himself was difficult to reach. "… Highness … Do you suppose Kent resents my company?" Selena ventured timidly, hands clasped behind her as they walked.

"No … Why do you ask?" Zelda queried, intrigued.

"He seems so alone … Yet he has been rather cold … As if upset, but unwilling to show it …" the electrum haired maiden whispered, head bowed.

"I doubt that your companionship is the direct cause, Selena. Give him some time … And, please, do not use my title. I am as mortal as anyone - Outside the palace walls, none should tell the difference. We are equals, in the eyes of others," the older woman added, suddenly executing a brief spin in the middle of the path. Pleased to have a measure of freedom, not having to mind every action.

"… All right …" Selena sighed, crimson tainting her features. She paused as pale sand came into sight, looking up. Kent sat at the edge of the spring, his back turned towards them. The young woman hesitated, before moving forward. Her stride was calm, managing to go unnoticed even. She knelt beside him after a moment, lightly touching her open palm to Kent's left shoulder.

He flinched, snapping out of his stream of thought. His eyes bored into her own, coolly emotionless. "… Did you sleep well?" he inquired blandly, his tone guarded. Fortified.

"… Yes," she returned softly, looking away as she lowered her hand. Resignation resonated from the young Knight, although a certain stiffness accompanied what Selena felt from him. Reluctance, frustration. "Is something wrong with your shoulder?"

"It is fine," Kent said shortly, pushing himself up. "Are you prepared to begin your training?" he inquired after a moment, sighing as he offered a hand. She grasped it, nodding as she allowed him to pull her up. "Then leave your sword sheathed for a moment. Offense is useless without something to support it: Namely agility or strong defenses. While both of what you know can pass for adequate, you need to exploit your strengths. Preferably agility, I believe. If you've a good grasp, then perhaps we may move to offensive techniques," the young man stated, moving to the east side of the spring

"What do I need to do?"

"It shall seem simple enough," Kent mused, returning with a large cloth pouch. He dropped it at the water's edge, the contents clinking. Rough gray stones, each smaller than a his open palm. "Dodge or block all of these - In the spring itself and without losing your footing. Fall, and we begin again. Fair enough?"

"If I am to learn properly, then yes," Selena murmured, nodding. Warm water sloshed around her boots as she stepped into the spring, loose sand swirling around them. She turned to face the duo once an adequate distance back, pausing. Also noticing the skepticism that tinged the Princess's features.

"Kent … Why use stones? If Selena is not fast enough, they could injure her," Zelda said pointedly, nodding to the younger, mediocre mage in apology.

The young Knight half turned, brow arched. "Pardon my bluntness, but which would hurt more: A mere rock, or a steel blade? If one manages to connect, she shall only have more incentive to dodge the next … Although it is my duty to protect others, I feel all should have a basic knowledge if the need arises. For one cannot always depend on a protector," Kent said stiffly, his jaw clenched. His entire body was slightly tensed, jaw clenched. He suddenly bent, scooping a quantity of stones out of the pouch as he straitened. One was already secure in his grip. She tensed, spreading her feet for better balance. "Let us begin."

He drew his arm back, and immediately swung it forward again. She sidestepped. A faint whistle was audible. Water cascaded beside her, splashing up the leg of her white trousers. Two others flew at her, another plummeting in a short arc. The young woman jumped back, startled by Kent's agility. One narrowly missed her right shoulder, the stones raining around her. Her eyes followed the Knight's every movement, tracking each one.

She paused, noticing his gaze was once again shadowed. Preoccupied. The young woman hesitated, before expanding her focus. Beyond evading the rocks, a swirl of emotion hanging in the air becoming evident in mind's eye. Although imprecise and somewhat vague, they were there. The persistent goading of irritation immediately prodded her psyche, the more subtle yet unnerving combination of concern and uncertainty rippling through her.

Selena stumbled back as a third essence appeared, yet another stone spinning through the air. A sharp jab of apprehension nudged her once more. Something heated flashed in mind's eye. She instinctively raised her arm, a cobalt shield flaring. The sudden use of untried magic and a solid 'thud' brought her out of her second focus, balance wavering as the stone fell. Her barrier vanished. The young woman lowered her arm after a moment, uncomfortably aware of her companions' steady gazes. Selena straitened, although feeling the pull on her energy. "Continue, if you will," she prompted, moving into an evasive position again.

"No; not when you are distracted to such an extent. Negligence may also cause injury," Kent cautioned, motioning for her to emerge from the spring. She sighed, before wading out. The sand gritted under her moist boots, spring water lapping at the heels. Link was now leaning against the thick wooden fence post at the spring's entrance, arms crossed thoughtfully.

"You were doing quite well, until you lost your balance," the green clad swordsman observed from behind the Princess, idly tapping the heel of his boot against the post. "What caught your attention, Selena?"

She paused, hesitant. "I felt something near by, though I am not sure what," Selena murmured, inwardly curious. Yet also wary, the aloof sense of apprehension still circulating. Caused by a certain being's presence, perhaps? One of power, or simple intent? The mediocre mage looked up, hearing Link speak again.

"We should depart before the rain starts to fall … Are you accompanying us, Kent?" he queried, pushing himself away from the post.

"I suppose so …" the emerald eyed Knight affirmed, avoiding Selena's gaze.

"Where are you going?" the young woman inquired, glancing at her companions.

"We are searching for a companion, and it is of utmost importance that we find him … While our stop here proved interesting, it is time to depart," Zelda added after a moment, sighing. She turned, striding back onto the path. The Princess's footsteps soon began to fade, moving towards the clearing.

Link nodded to Kent, motioning towards the path as well. "We should not dally any longer, I am afraid. Would you care to accompany us for a bit, Selena?" the green clad swordsman inquired, pausing.

"All right; though I suppose we shall be going our separate ways within the hour," Selena returned softly, nodding. "Pardon my asking, but what does your companion look like? If I encounter him, perhaps I could send him in the right direction …" the mediocre mage offered, trailing after Link as he began to move towards the clearing again.

"He looks quite similar to myself, actually. One might even go as far to call us brothers," he said as Kent fell in step beside Selena, his tone unreadable. The heels of their boots made a rhythmic pattern on the packed dirt path, entrance to the Faron providence looming behind the trio's retreating backs.

"Is he … powerful?"

Link chuckled shortly, dryly. "Since he appeared when someone of considerable might was defeated, and claimed the whole of what was left, I would be inclined to say yes. Though he can act as a shadow, at times it is he whom casts it. I believe it is fortunate we managed to set aside the majority of our differences," he concluded, nonchalant. Yet his stride quickened, as if having mentioned too much.

Selena paused as they reached the clearing, startled. Zelda already sat astride her white gelding, saddlebags apparently restocked. The mediocre mage moved towards Elare, lightly rubbing his velvety black muzzle when she reached him. Kent soon appeared beside her, patting the stallion's muscular shoulder in greeting.

"It looks to be time to set out again," he murmured to his equine friend, earning a brief nicker in response. The young Knight emerald gaze flicked to the darkening sky, as if expecting the coming storm to let loose at any given moment. He opened the top of Elare's right saddlebag as he moved towards the horse's flank, digging through the thick leather pouch. A slight clinking was audible, before Kent emerged holding a tightly rolled bolt of forest green cloth. It furled open when he shook it, flaring as the ends touched the ground. "Here," he said quietly, swirling the cloak around Selena's shoulders before she could protest. Crimson tainted the young woman's features once more as he fastened it, avoiding his gaze. "You'll be all right?" Kent inquired, gently tilting Selena's chin up. His eyes bored into her own, calmly insistent as he awaited her response.

"… I shall manage," she whispered, uncomfortably aware of the short distance between them. The electrum haired maiden loosed a brief sigh as the young Knight stepped back, grasping the reins of his mount.

"That is good to know. Just, please, try to stay out of harm's way," the young man requested, running his hand down Elare's golden-bronze neck as Link walked his mare towards the path. "Perhaps we should start moving, though," he mused, gently tugging the reins. They moved into a paced walk behind him and the Princess, careful to keep out of kicking range.

Selena glanced away from her companion, giving a non-committal shrug in response to his first comment. That was something she could not promise. And to break a promise was to break one's trust.

-

The small group paused as they reached the fork past Faron's spring, turning. Cold water droplets now dotted the grass, running down their faces as it fell. Dark speckles were apparent on their garments, and their mount's glistening coats.

"We branch out here … If the Goddesses smile upon us, perhaps we shall meet again," Zelda said, nodding to their youngest companion. Sumner suddenly shifted underneath the Princess, his curved ears twitching. And pinned back in agitation, the gesture mimicked by Epona and Elare.

Selena flinched, a clap of thunder shattering the near silence. Rain was beginning to fall in larger drops, the bite of wind angling them. The trio of equines snorted, pawing at the increasingly wet ground. Thick mud splashed up their forelegs, staining them a murky brown. A stab of urgency sparked as Epona reared up, nearly pulling out of her master's grip. Yet the feeling was one akin to what she had felt in Lyrako. Battle, darkness. And it felt nearer than before. Was her enhanced sense due to being near a Spirit of Light? Or due to her strengthened magic?

A shrill whinny cut through her thoughts, lightning flashing in the sky. White against the gray-blue swath, momentarily brightening the area. She could see the whites of the horses liquid brown eyes. Raw terror. They could sense what she was able to, only their reaction was far more extreme. To them, it was fight or flight. Selena jumped back as Epona landed, her shod hooves sliding. The young woman's borrowed cloak slapped against her legs, already dripping.

"Steady, girl, steady," Link soothed, his grip on the reins firm as he ran a gauntleted hand down her trembling neck. Epona's nostrils were flared, her ears flattened against her head. The green clad warrior glanced at Zelda as she dismounted, barely balancing herself as she landed next to her prancing steed.

Selena hesitated, moving towards the dimly lit tunnel. With each passing moment, the sense was going stronger. If it was whom she was searching for, her quest was complete. "Do what you can for them - I need to see something," the mediocre mage called, taking another step back.

"Hold a moment! We are accompanying you," Link returned sharply, pulling his mare's reins as he moved into a brisk jog. Kent paused, before coaxing Elare to follow with Zelda not far behind. Slick mud splashed around boots and hooves alike as they moved towards the large wooden structure. Selena sighed as she stepped out of the rain, unable to block out the persistent prodding. No more than settled against the roughly hewn wall did she shift her weight, antsy. She shook her head, wringing out her long electrum tresses. Water streamed onto the floor, pooling at her feet. The young woman tensed, hand falling to the cold hilt of her rapier as her companions returned. Again, it had strengthened. "They are out of the rain and secure. We should continue," the swordsman breathed, starting to unsheathe his blade until Zelda signaled for him to halt.

"Admittedly, I am a novice in what I am about to suggest, but it is far faster: Teleportation," she concluded, steadily meeting their gazes. "If we combine our energy, I should be able to manage it."

"Yes, Princess," Kent murmured, nodding as he extended a hand. He motioned for Link to join the small circle, to fill the vacancy between Zelda and Selena. His fingers curled around the duo's hands as they placed their palms in his, the entire group soon linking hands.

"There are drawbacks to teleportation, but the situation calls for it," the young woman cautioned, before closing her eyes. Ancient Hylian, barely audible, soon drifted to their ears.

Selena slowly inhaled, before focusing. A faint golden-white aura appeared, Zelda's words slowly taking form. She stiffened when the Princess paused for a breath, feeling the magical toll. Yet the aura flared when the Light mage resumed the spell. It lit the tunnel, suddenly flashing.

-

Rain pounded them once more, lightning streaking across the sky. The small group was sprawled on the ground, slightly dazed. A driving sheet poured across the wearied Hylians backs, startling them out of their stupor. Selena glanced up, hearing a metallic grating. Her eyes widening in shock.

A deadly dance of steel on steel was mere feet from them, calm resignation given in their outward appearances. One of which she was able to recognize. Kain. She felt Kent tense beside her, his still firm grip tightening subconsciously.

"I do not suppose you took long enough," the mercenary's foe drawled, sidestepping as he glanced past Selena. His ebony locks were plastered to his tanned face, the equally dark tunic clinging to the chain mail underneath.

"As spry as ever, I see …" Link commented dryly, straitening. Selena suddenly stepped back. Kain lunged. Saber and longsword clashed in front of them, glinting.

Scarlet suddenly spattered the flagstone.

* * *

_And here we are … The end of **Part I**. This chapter was longer than the rest by nearly three full pages, so I apologize for the inconsistency. But, I have a feeling all Part endings will be a little longer than usual. *shrugs*_

_I'm really sorry about how long it took to update again, and I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. *huggles*_

_Well, I hope you enjoyed Dark Reflections. ^_^  
Small Spoiler: The beginning of **Part II** is dubbed: Interlopers._

_Oh yes, CLC also has a website: _.com/

_Feel free to check it out - There is also a little bit of art uploaded in the Photogallery_. ^_^

* * *


	13. PART II: Chapter XIII: Interlopers

_And this chapter is ****__finally_ done ... Four months later. I can't believe it took me so long ... Well, now the unofficial hiatus is over. So, with hopes that everyone hasn't lost interest, here it is.

As a note, this chapter was dubbed "Interlopers" for the happenings at the very end of it. I hope that you find it enjoyable. *Huggles*

* * *

**Part II - Chapter XIII: Interlopers **

Cold rainwater slid down Kent's crimson tainted blade, rage crackling in his hardened emerald gaze. "I have seen far too much of your traitorous hide as of late," he hissed, venom lacing his tone. Hatred underlain the calmness of his voice, his half brother's blood slowly sliding from his sword. A long gash now ran up the mercenary's forearm. One that appeared to be deep.

Astonishment and pain reflected in Kain's steely eyes, soon regaining control of himself. "A noble Knight, striking without proper reason? How shameful," the sellsword drawled, mocking. He immediately stepped back, easily evading the responsive lunge.

"… Oh, I have my reasoning … Especially as of our latest encounter, half brother," Kent said quietly, eyes narrowing as his companions moved back several steps. He raised his longsword as Kain leveled the curved saber, moving into an offensive position. Water splashed around his boots, their blades gleaming in a flash of light. A roll of thunder pealed overhead, a gust of wind rustling the sodden trees that towered around them.

"It wouldn't happen to be your original companion, would it? Selena, I believe you called her," Kain added, nodding behind the young Knight. The umber haired mercenary paused, noticing his younger sibling bristle. "… It would be such a shame if something happened … And I am being so rude, ignoring them. I cannot have them grow bored, can I?" he queried, fingers twitching. Dark Energy sparked.

Kent lunged.

* * * * *

Link paused as the original duelist joined them, noticing Selena tense. The young woman immediately moved back when Kent lunged a third time. Intimidated? Or wary?

"Need I know why supposed kin is battling to such an extreme?" a calm, masculine voice inquired from beside them. Whilst the ebony tressed warrior's tone was nonchalant, his point was clear enough.

"It is a highly sensitive subject between them," Zelda murmured, nodding in greeting to their jet eyed ally, though shooting a smoldering glare over her shoulder. "… Where have you been, Shadow?"

"Termina," he said shortly, jaw clenching as he moved beside Selena to better observe the duel. His dark eyed gaze was hardened, ignoring the cold rainwater that ran down his tanned face and soaked his garments. "… It has suffered the same fate as Lyrako."

The green clad swordsman's eyes widened at his companion's statement, swallowing. A mere summary from their youngest companion had been enough to chill him to the bones … Yet, the same happening to Termina clearly stated the creatures were well controlled, and had an apparently concealed goal.

He paused, starting to speak, before he was cut off by Selena. The young mage shook her head, what was behind her gaze alone silencing him. Unlike Shadow's hardened, almost stony stare, her eyes had an almost frosted sheen in them. Her petite frame had gone rigid. "What is it?" he queried, adjusting the grip on his blade warily. The trio surrounding her hesitated, uncertain.

"Move – Now!" the young woman said sharply, her unusual tone startling them. Glinting claws suddenly swung at them, appearing with several chilled bursts of black-violet light. Sleet fell into the water as they collided with a shimmering silver-blue barrier. Bits of glowing aura fell, and vanished. "… Droids," Selena stated quietly as her shield vanished, flickering slightly.

Link immediately unsheathed his blade, moving into an offensive stance. Unyielding lavender eyes pierced through him, raw hatred crackling in its pupilless depths. The hilt suddenly grew warm under his grip, searing through the leather of his gauntlets as he shifted his weight. His icy blue gaze widening in astonishment, realizing their location.

The Sacred Grove.

His grip on the Master Sword tightened, the increasingly heated hilt trouncing soundly on his nerves. Why was it reacting so strongly? Even at Ordonna's Spring, it hadn't grown to the point of nearly burning the wielder. He sharply raised the blessed steel, stepped back. Curved claws slid across his blade, slick with the cold liquid. Was it the droids, being so close to the pedestal? If so, there was already but one option: Rid the area of the vile creatures.

He lunged, bringing his weapon across the droid's lean torso. "I hope you are prepared to whet your blade, Shadow," Link said tersely as the one he struck burst into ash, the now angled rain driving soot against him. The icy eyed swordsman flinched, the murky substance burning where it connected with bare skin. Link swallowed, hastily rubbing it on his garments. The saturated beige fabric immediately grew heated against him, before cooling under the rainfall. Link stiffened slightly, unnerved.

Shadow stepped beside him, raising his glinting blade in anticipation. His ebony gaze was hardened, scarlet sparking in his black depths. "Keep in mind that these beasts are not what they seem," he returned venomously, glancing at his own 'kin' momentarily as one struck, sharply bringing the longsword across its back. More soot spattered the flagstone, slipping away under the relentlessly coming fall. The dark warrior leveled his tempered steel once more, glaring daggers at the advancing droids. "I trust you've faced these before?" Shadow queried shortly, glancing towards the green clad swordsman. His counterpart.

Link nodded, his icy blue gaze flickering towards his companions. A vivid burst of cobalt suddenly cut through the odd darkness, Selena's magical aura causing the droids to hiss in annoyance. Shadow suddenly tensed when a barrier appeared over Kent, hearing a sharp oath from the sellsword when his saber connected. And it was obvious that the mage's single interference had halted an open strike. The young woman suddenly jumped back, narrowly evading a set of lethal, curved claws. A faint aura reappeared, drawing the mercenary's gaze towards her.

Shadow's eyes narrowed, scarlet flaring in his black depths when yet more droids turned on the young mage. "Pathetic," he growled, disgust dripping from his tone. "One would assume a mercenary of sorts would be capable of handling himself."

"Restrain yourself. This is Kent's battle," Link admonished, gesturing towards the duel. He moved towards Selena after a moment, prepared to step in should she falter. The white-gold aura of Light suddenly flared behind them, a shimmering sphere hurling past the duo. Link half-turned, adjusting his grip on the Master Sword's heated hilt.

Zelda's sapphire-liked gaze was focused on the remaining droids, level with their lilac glare. Light magic was resonating from her slender rapier, glowing. Her loose braid hung over her shoulder, lithe form thoroughly soaked. Apprehension was visible, causing the masculine duo to follow her steady stare. "It seems we've a bit of a problem," the Princess said pointedly, unnerved.

Two of the droids were in the process of fusing, their sharply cut crystals melding into a single smooth oval. Rather like the ones that had struck Ordonna's spring, yet somewhat smaller. A feature that would prove helpful, if they were to succeed in defeating it. Link's jaw clenched. "Come! Unless you'd rather repeat the last battle, work as one," the swordsman cautioned, motioning Selena nearer to Zelda. If anything, their magical poweress would strengthen their defenses.

Lightening suddenly leapt across the sky, a loud clap of thunder causing the freshly formed droid to hiss. Unchecked agitation was already clear, its harshly curved claws glinting. Maroon aura sparked from them, small dents sizzling into the sodden flagstone as it hit the ground.

Shadow immediately tensed, the bits of scarlet rage in his gaze bursting into full existence. He immediately raised his black hilted longsword, equal hatred reflecting in his own eyes – Now blazing rubies, all ebony calm shattered. The dark warrior lunged, a blazing crimson aura appearing around his steel blade. But was easily pushed back when it swung out, the heels of his boots sliding. Scarlet and maroon licked at the rain-trodden air, battling for supremacy. Blazing with more than the heat of battle. Shadow's crimson eyes flashed with aggravation, jumping back when it lashed out once more.

Footsteps were barely audible behind them, both pale blue and faint cobalt light appearing. "… If we may?" Selena offered quietly behind them, though moving to the side.

"Have you something in mind?"

The electrum tressed maiden nodded, glancing at the Princess. Zelda's Light magic seemed to pale her natural affinity to her patron Goddess, her pale blue glow nearly white. "A thought," she affirmed curtly, too focused on the task at hand to bother with formalities. The young woman usually level gaze had hardened to a harsh glare, nearly as piercing as the droid's. Zelda suddenly lashed out, striking with her youngest companion. The droid hissed as varying blue spheres struck, colliding with the maroon aura that formed around its claws. They fragmented, shattered pieces pounding against the creature's charcoal gray hide, searing where it touched a sizzling silver. Its claws extended further, making it clear the wounds were fodder on the fire.

* * * * *

Kent stumbled back, balance faltering as he threw his arm out. The Knight immediately winced, pulling himself upright to meet his advancing half brother. He shifted his weight, moving back a step as Kain's gaze drifted to the separate battle behind them. The warrior immediately shifted his focus back to Kent when the longsword glinted, smirking. "Is something wrong with your shoulder, little brother?" he queried calmly, his tone carrying the air of amusement, motioning towards the one Kent was using to balance himself.

The onyx tressed Knight stiffened, eyes narrowing. "I would presume you know," Kent returned sharply, glaring daggers at the mercenary. Unexpected calm remained about the duo, though alert hostility belied every movement. Deepening water splashed around their boots as they moved, almost surpassing the heels on their boots.

Kain shrugged after a moment, adjusting his grip on his curved saber. "… Perhaps," he chided, malice tainting his superior tone. "Out of curiosity, why do you dance around my name?" the mercenary inquired, something akin to childish glee touching his impassive glower as he raised his weapon. He immediately moved left, towards Kent's already aching shoulder – As well as towards his companions.

"Because it is not worth my breath," Kent spat, raw irritation blazing in his eyes and stance as he feinted to the right. He brought the gleaming blade up, only to meet an unyielding steel saber. The young Knight sidestepped, striking vehemently when Kain's focus faltered.

"_Oh_, testy, aren't you? What have I told you about allowing your emotions to control your actions?" the mercenary taunted, superioty lacing his infuriatingly calm tone – Countering the advancing longsword in one sweeping motion, staving it off mere inches from his own shoulder. A low chuckle escaped his lips when Kent pressed forward again, persistent when his gaze shifted to the other duel. Tightening the grip on his blade, anticipating. Eager.

The young Knight's jaw clenched, a strangled oath escaping his lips. "You seem to be developing an unhealthy interest in my companions – An interest that may very well result in you no longer breathing in the near future," he added, a Gerudo adder no less venomous. Dangerous calm now reigned his tone, the young man jumping back to avoid his opponent's stab.

"Is that so?" Kain challenged, more amused than all else. The crossing of swords, the growing bursts of magic. Both were becoming consistently nearer, the sounds raking across their ears. A slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he brought his saber back, lancing it forward to recapture his sibling's interest. Concern flitted across his younger half-brother's expression, several splashes of water disproportionate to footsteps and an undeniable but muffled cry of pain audible. Sickly shades of pink were now billowing through the water, seeping from a felled companion. Annoyance sparked in Kain's eyes when an uncomfortably familiar barrier flared.

Kent swallowed, his alert glower only intensifying. "… I would not suggest that …" he stated quietly, a low snarl beginning to curl around his words. "Not unless you place little value in your throat."

At that, his opponent outright chuckled, making no attempt to quell his amusement. "Oh, come now – She is barely a woman. Surely you could find one better suited," the mercenary scoffed, thoroughly enjoying his half brother's reaction to a mere implication. Scarlet tinged the emerald eyed Knight's façade, the said Hylian's eyes narrowing.

Unusually visible irritation licked at the young man, each passing moment of the duel fraying is calm. Fanning the flames of rage, only encouraging them whilst feeding the flower of concern. "She is not an object to toy with until you grow bored!" Kent lashed out, sidestepping as he lunged. He swept his leg under both of the mercenary's, misbalancing him as he brought his sword down.

Steel clanged against unyielding stone, the edge of Kent's longsword slicing through the unfastened collar of Kain's shirt. The soaked cloth hung limply, the gleaming blade less than a hand away from the felled mercenary's throat. "Well done, little brother. I do not suppose you assume you can kill me?" the umber tressed sellsword inquired calmly from his place on the flagstone, amusement persisting in his tone.

"You are hardly in the position to doubt my capabilities," the young man returned quietly, lightly touching the tip of his weapon to the side of Kain's throat. The said mercenary tilted his head slightly, ignoring the bombardment of cold droplets.

"Ah, I was rather questioning your resolve, my mercifully weak brother ... I do believe your dear mother rubbed off on you before she passed," Kain mused sadistically, holding Kent's gaze as his sibling's dripping frame went rigid. Raw anger sparked in his eyes, much to Kain's amusement.

Silver and emerald crackled, a thin but shallow gash appearing over the still healing one at Kain's throat. Scarlet recolored the glistening tip of the Knight's blade, drawing a slight intake of breath from the sodden mercenary. "A wise man knows when to hold his tongue, whilst a foolish one wags it at every chance. You should know what I am capable of ... Especially what with your goading at my companions," Kent said softly, barely audible as dark crimson steadily continued to stain the deepening water.

A burst of violet cast its hue upon the duo in a heated gust, three pained cries raking across his ears. Fire suddenly glanced across his upper thigh as he shifted his weight, his traveling gaze instinctively swiveling. The onyx tressed Knight staggered back as the saber made a return sweep, narrowly evading it and sizzling Dark Energy as Kain retaliated. Taking advantage of the moment to pull himself to his feet.

"Blinded by your petty protectiveness and emotion, you allowed your guard to ship. Pity. You were actually proving to be a challenge," the elder sibling drawled, adjusting his grip on the saber as he lunged. Feinting towards the left, he immediately lashed out in an uppercut slice. Kain met Kent's unwavering glare with naught but an amused smirk, his own stare now devoid of nearly all emotion. The duo paused momentarily, the latter jerking back as Link hit the flagstone.

Eerie grating crept through the air as the blessed steel of the Master Sword's blade slid across the top of the pedestal, a low groan audible from the green clad swordsman as his weapon fell from his grip. The entire group suddenly stiffened when a glowing ring expanded from the pedestal itself, enveloping all six of them. Heat radiated inside of the rain trodden circle, silver runes spiraling outwards to the solid white edges. The droplets of cold water sizzled slightly as they connected, the ancient designs growing brighter with each passing moment.

Kent's gaze tentatively flicked to his companions, the droid temporarily forgotten – Only dancing at the back of their minds, keeping the group on the edge along with the odd feeling creeping through their tensed frames. Selena's eyes were trained on the ground, hesitantly shifting her weight as Link started to push himself up. A sudden hiss brought them back to attention, curling through the air. Shadow stepped forward, moving closer to Zelda in a single smooth motion.

The ring immediately began to shrink as the ashen creature lunged, a merciless grip far firmer than teleportation closing around his very core. Once dormant magic gave a startlingly sharp pull, knocking the wind out of them. Kent stumbled as the glow harshened, almost drawn towards the retracting aura. Another unforgiving yank left his vision swimming, denying the young Knight of any breath he'd regained.

Unconsciousness claimed him, concern and confusion lightly brushing his fleeting thoughts.

* * *

_Out of curiosity, I do have a few questions for my readers and possible lurkers on **Part I.**_  
**  
1) Who is your favorite character so far, and why?**

2) If you have a favorite Chapter of Part I, which was it?

3) What would you be looking forward to?

_While those are completely optional, the extra feedback is always helpful. Hope to talk to everyone soon. ^_^_

*huggles*


	14. Chapter XIV: Fallen Astray

_My apologies about the delay between each chapter, although it is my hopes that you enjoy this one. _

* * *

**Chapter XIV: Fallen Astray**

A low groan escaped Shadow's lips as he awakened, instinctively shifting. He gasped in astonishment as agony tore through is side, aching and torn muscles screaming in protest. The dark warrior's jet gaze snapped open as recent memories flooded his waking mind, jerking into a sitting position.

Placid gray stone met his startled stare, a gentle but startlingly firm grip closing on his shoulder. "Hold, please. You shall only tear your wound," a soft, wearied but unfamiliar feminine voice cautioned quietly from behind him.

Shadow immediately twisted, tensing. The young man hesitated upon recognizing the pale mage that had allied them earlier; But flinched away when she moved to touch the trio of gashes that tore through his aged chain mail and tunic, his dark eyed gaze hardening by engrained reaction. "And whom might you be?" Shadow queried, a low snarl accompanying his words.

She hesitated briefly, her soft cobalt gaze observing the warrior's rigid stance. A small sigh escaped her lips, slowly extending a hand. "... It's all right. I've no reason to harm or distrust you, despite what you apparently think ..." the electrum tressed maiden reasoned quietly, her level tone maintaining neutral grounds despite the alert hostility that lay claim to him. "... And my name is Selena," she offered softly, her gaze boring into him.

The dark warrior nodded after a long moment of edged indecision, slowly beginning to relax. Remaining vigilant enough, however, not to drop his guard entirely. Leaning back slightly, his eyes flicked about the structure they resided in. Fresh dawn light crept through the high arch of a window, casting its faint warmth about the room. Polished and smooth gray flagstone patterned the floor, whilst lighter marble decorated the sweeping walls of the entire large room.

Oddly motionless Hylian forms were visible no more than a horse-length away, resting on their backs. Varying articles of extra garments padded the backs of their heads, although the combined amount of scarlet stains drove what had happened 'home'. The steady rise and fall of the trio's torsos assured him of their vitality, though dormant as his penetrating stare returned to the mage.

Although silent, something inclined him to place a margin of trust with her now. "… You cared for them?" he inquired quietly, brow arching in bemusement.

Selena nodded in return, her eyes falling to the floor. Hands now clasped in her lap, the mage in a kneeling position, a larger and gustier sigh reached his ears. "… Yes … But we do not belong here. None of us … Our essences do not dance to this tune, to phrase it simply …" the young maiden added softly, eyes closing as she pushed herself up. Yet, not without noticing Shadow bristle once more, wary.

"Essences – You can sense them?" the dark warrior snapped, unnerved. Why she did not smite him at first opportunity confounded him, if she truly could. Yet, the levelness of her tone held conviction and calmness.

"It is true, yes. While it is also true, as well as unchangeable, it sets no specific path," Selena offered by way of explanation, apparently referencing him as her eyes reopened, turning. Crimson tainted her façade when she noticed both the Princess and apparent Knight that Link had identified as Kent had awakened, now in a sitting position, observing in near silence. The latter nodded to them, before pushing himself up.

"You needn't concern yourself of falsehoods," the onyx tressed Knight murmured to Shadow after a moment, offering a hand to Zelda. The Princess grasped it after brief hesitation, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. "… What did you mean, earlier? Our essences not belonging?" Kent queried quietly, his tone carrying bemusement.

Selena sighed as her gaze moved back to Shadow, whom was pushing himself up with a groan. "… Here, allow me," the electrum tressed mage intervened softly, lightly touching her palm to the arm that covered his wound. The young woman nodded slightly when he reluctantly complied, moving her hand to hover over it. Flickering silver-blue aura appeared, a soothingly gentle magic slowly seeping into it. "… One might say that we are outsiders. We simply do not belong," Selena murmured, her petite frame wavering slightly.

The dark warrior winced as he pulled away, brushing her hand aside. Although a fair amount had been tended to, it was still sensitive. "While I appreciate your concern, you're about to fall asleep on your feet. When this weary, you are little more than a self threat," Shadow said brusquely, tone guarded. His jet gaze narrowed slightly when the Knight's brow arched, silently regarding one another.

Zelda stepped forward after a moment, intercepting before the exchange turned. "Perhaps we should move Link elsewhere?" the Princess inquired pointedly, motioning towards the archway as well as the coming sounds. Although outwardly calm, a subtle mix of emotion belied the guise, visible even to Shadow.

"Of course. My apologies," Selena whispered, scarlet once again touching her features. She paused when she noticed Kent's quizzical gaze, her own falling to the floor once more. "… What is it?"

A somewhat bemused sigh was audible from the Knight as Shadow moved towards Link, habit alone causing him to watch out of the corner of his eye. Kent took a step forward, though it was apparent he was favoring a leg slightly. Judging from the thin scarlet streak and grip in the thigh of his trousers, it was obvious he remained a bit sore from having the wound closed so abruptly. "Selena, why are you apologizing? … We did not even know you held affinities towards healing. I appreciate your efforts …" Kent said gently, briefly bowing his head.

The jet eyed swordsman shrugged in independent half agreement, though quirking a brow when Kent lifted the green-clad warrior onto his back as he knelt; only pausing as he started to stand. Sighing, Shadow turned towards Zelda. "It would probably be a wise idea to depart, now. The sooner we find out where this is, the better," he pointed out nonchalantly, though his tone was edged with impatience as he shifted his weight, left hand toying with the smooth hilt of his weapon.

"Quite true, as I would rather avoid trouble," the mage commented, nodding to her companions. Outwardly calm, though clearly musing as they fell in step behind Selena. The heels of their boots resonated on the stone as they began moving, blending and somewhat muffled from their mismatched strides.

Shadow's dark stare traveled with their motions, vaguely interested in the delicate runes that curled around the arched doorway. He continued with another shrug, however, upon deciding that they did not appear similar in design. Wondering at the back of his mind if the 'unreadable' runes held importance or simple happenstance. The young warrior paused when their female companions lightly pushed against the elegantly carven wooden door, iron bound hinges creaking through the morning. Now strong amber light pierced through the pale white swaths of clouds, soothing heat dancing across Shadow's skin as he emerged. With another slight creak, the door proceeded to swing shut as Kent joined them.

His gaze momentarily sweeping over the Link once more affirmed his thoughts, although admittedly reluctant to pursue them. Shadow's jaw clenched at the proposition of requesting assistance, or anything of the like, jet eyes hardening. Inability in healing arts only seemed to prod him, hardly assisting the warrior's temperament. Yet the mild simmering all but ceased when an unfamiliar pair of voices reached his ears, footsteps audible on the well tended cobblestone path.

"_Move!"_ he hissed, urging their group towards the near cluster of towering pines. Fresh wounds being brought to attention was hardly was they needed. The young man stiffened slightly when the voiced neared, taking matters into his own hands by promptly pushing them forward. Thin undergrowth rustled as the group stumbled into it, the short green sprigs of wild mint coming as a welcome revelation. He slowly inhaled the refreshing scent as he ducked under a low branch, though pausing upon hearing Link's low groan.

The dark warrior turned after a moment, listening intently. Shadow could feel his companions eyes upon his back, nodding to himself when the voices all but vanished. "… While I realize your point, Shadow, we cannot remain in the wood. We have naught to finish tending the wounds with, unfortunately," Zelda said pointedly when he turned back, glancing at Kent and Link's half conscious frame across his back. Concern was readily visible in her sapphire gaze; although her tone made it clear she was taking responsibility for the group in some manner or another.

Shadow nodded again in acknowledgment, his jet stare immediately shifting when the pale mage stepped forward. He shook his head before Selena could speak, silencing her. "Do not waste your energy more than you already have. I would rather not have another out of commission; Especially seeing as it weakens us as a group and separately," the young man said blandly, though pausing when her gaze fell.

"I only wish to help, Shadow," Selena said quietly, idly tapping the heel of her boot against a sturdy, moss blanketed tree trunk as she spoke. She hesitantly glanced back up, feeling his bemusement. The young woman's gaze flicked to the right as Shadow started to speak, piquing his interest.

Link had now fully awakened, observing his surroundings as Kent lowered him to the ground. The tan fabric of Kent's shirt slid back some as he did so, the young Knight flinching when he started to straighten. A livid crimson scar was carved into both sides of his shoulder. Kent quickly finished pushing himself up upon noticing his companion's steady gazes, specifically avoiding Selena's as he shifted the material back over it. "Are you all right, Link?" Kent inquired after a moment, meeting the swordsman's steady gaze as he spoke.

"Well enough, I suppose … Where are we, might I ask?" Link added, shifting as to relieve the pressure of bark against the only partially closed wound in his side.

"Hyrule proper, naturally," an unfamiliar feminine voice returned, causing the entire group to tense as they pivoted to face it. Puzzlement clouded the mage's eyes as she glanced at her companions, shaking her head. Shadow immediately drew his blade, nodding in silent agreement as Kent withdrew his longsword from the sheath at his side.

"Would you care to show yourself now?" Zelda queried calmly, golden-white aura briefly flickering at her palm.

"Oh, come now. I was only answering your question, outsiders. If you insist, though …" she said, her tone carrying equal calm as her voice trailed off. Branches not far overhead suddenly began bobbing, leaves rustling as a slender figure dropped down from them, landing in a kneeling position. Dark ebony locks fell to her shoulders in a single smooth wave, a long fringe almost reaching her umber eyes as she looked up. A slight smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she stood, vaguely amused. "I would not lower myself as to attack the wounded. You may lower your weapons," she scoffed, half commanding as her eyes narrowed at their offensive stances. One bronzed hand warningly hovered over a long, curved dagger tucked in her belt.

Selena stepped forward in response, holding her palms upwards at her sides. "We learn naught with aggression … Please, do as she says …" the young woman murmured, nodding to her companions. Whilst her tone was firm, bemusement still clung to it, lost in thought.

"… You do make a fair point. However, we cannot risk it entirely. Kent, Shadow," Zelda added, nodding. The Knight slowly complied, allowing his readied stance to relax as the tip of his longsword tilted downwards. Shadow merely lowered his sword arm, shifting his weight. "Does this meet your satisfaction?" the Princess queried, levelly observing the arrival.

Although the woman's stance was lax, her alert umber gaze said nothing of the sort. Oddly enough, her ebony tresses were sliced even with the tops of her shoulders and loose, like that of a male noble. Late morning light danced across her almost bronze skin as it darted through the thick canopy of leaves. She then nodded, allowing her hands to simply hang at her sides. A light breeze toyed with the rough material of her sleeveless black tunic and trousers, thin chainmail underneath the former clearly glinting.

"Yes, it does. I am curious, however – How is it you do not know where you are, in such a well known place, yet your whole company is clearly wounded or utterly exhausted?" she queried, brow arching as she shifted her weight. "You clearly came from battle; there is little point in denying that."

Selena paused at her words, glancing back. "… You do realize what this could mean?" the mage whispered, gesturing to their surroundings. None of which that were familiar. They slowly nodded, Shadow himself running his gauntleted fingers through his still damp locks.

"Where is Kain, Selena?" Kent inquired stiffly, finally speaking of what was weighting his mind. Shadow hesitated, his gaze remaining trained on the arrival. The mercenary would still seek bloodshed if he knew they had survived. Of that, he was certain. After all, had he not known similarities?

"… I can only assume. It is possible that we were separated during the jump, considering our distance when I first awakened," Selena shrugged, only further garnering the arrival's interest. She turned back to face her, though vaguely flustered upon noticing her bemusement.

"Well, if you're through, do keep in mind that your wounds may become infected if left open. I would advise that you follow me," the ebony tressed warrior added, her tone calm but admittedly curious. Even so, her point was painfully clear.

Zelda moved forward after a moment, motioning for the others to remain. "I do offer my apologies, but would you consider it wise to immediately follow the first being one encounters?" the Princess queried, levelly meeting the arrival's gaze.

"True enough. However, does anyone in your company have the slightest idea of this area? Apparently not."

"Might we know your name, then?"

"Lynnette," the bronzed female returned, unfazed by the exchange.

Shadow moved to the side after a moment, pulling Link to his feet. "As much as it pains me to intrude, useless banter does not get us anywhere. If we are going, then we may as well depart some time in the near future," the dark warrior said bluntly, tone comparable to that of a dull axe. He winced when the green clad warrior deliberately trod across his boot, glaring at him as he rested all of his weight on it. "_Off_," Shadow hissed under his breath, annoyed at his counterpart's hinting to control his tongue.

Link chuckled shortly, before shifting his weight. "I suppose it would not hurt, providing it is not somewhere we must go unarmed," he said to Lynette, nodding. The warrior briefly inclined her head in acknowledgment, turning on her heel.

* * * * *

Kent straightened when the arrival turned, having caught himself slouching. A small sigh escaped his lips as he combed his fingers through his still damp onyx tresses, edged frustration only growing. It was clear he should have ended the duel when he had the chance, rather than let himself be manipulated like a fool. Kain may have known which barrel held the fish, but he himself had a fair idea where the second barrel was.

The young Knight paused momentarily when Selena had fallen to the back of the group with im, before picking up the pace once more. His gaze remained on the sparse but apparent trail as Lynette wound her way thought, listening to Shadow aimlessly kick a rock along with them. He flinched when her hand touched his already tender shoulder, before finally meeting her eyes. "What is it?" Kent queried, quirking a brow.

Selena's eyes fell to the roots as they ducked under a low branch, allowing her hand to fall. "… I may not be able to heal an already closed wound, but I can soothe it to a certain point …" she murmured, hands now clasped in front of her.

"You have already tended to everyone's wounds, Selena. I cannot ask that you use more energy simply for comfort purposes," he returned quietly, although a bit bemused by her offer, considering her clear weariness. If she used much more magic, there was a faint possibility of what had happened the other day returning.

"Perhaps that is so. However, there are hardly an herbs at hand … I do realize that I am not much help to your troubles, but please allow me to assist where I can," Selena said with equal softness, barely audible. "Here …" she whispered, gently resting her palm against the back of his shoulder, a pale silver-blue aura flickering into existence.

His pace slowed slightly when it began taking affect, stiff and knotted muscles beginning to relax. The once spliced section gratefully clung to the wisps of magic, despite Kent's attempts to ignore the soreness. Although the perpetual ache was receding, it seemed as it some of Selena's aura was actually setting in. The young mage's hand slid from his shoulder after a moment, falling back at her side as they continued. Kent gingerly rotated his shoulder, before briefly bowing his head towards her. "… Thank you, Selena," he murmured, offering a small smile.

Crimson lightly brushed her pale features, before fading as she mutely dipped her head in acknowledgment. Though apparently concerned, it was clear their situation weighed heavily upon her mind. The matter of return was certainly an issue … As was not eliminating oneself by accidentally altering the past. How they had fallen astray, into the tides of time, was a delicate question.

Kent's gaze drifted to the path ahead of them, observing his companions. Wounded and weary, their entire group suffered vulnerability. At the moment, all he could do was wait. Hope that the winds of sweet Farore would turn in their favor, before what little light they had was snuffed.


End file.
